I'll Never Let Go
by Bookworm1063
Summary: During their fifth year at Hogwarts, Professor Umbridge discovered the existence of the D.A. She was going to punish Harry… maybe worse. Draco couldn't let that happen. But his actions have consequences he never dared to hope for. Drarry, OOC Slytherins.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plot and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. **_

_**This story is a rewrite of some of the key scenes in **_**Harry Potter**_**, but with one major difference- Harry and Draco are in love. It starts during the events of **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, **_**when Umbridge learns of the existence of the D.A. and tries to catch them in the act of holding an illegal meeting. There are some slight changes to details from canon- it's pretty minor, you might not even notice.**_

_**Edit 3/26/19- Fixed some spelling errors**_

**Year Five**

"_AAARGH!"_

_ Something caught him around the ankles and he fell spectacularly, skidding along on his front for a good six feet before coming to a halt-_

"Get up, Potter!"

Malfoy was grabbing his arm, dragging him into the niche behind an ugly dragon-shaped vase along the corridor. "What're you-"

"Unless you want to end up with scars on your other hand, you'll Shut. Your. Mouth. Now."

Harry stared at the other boy, confused. Malfoy's pale blond hair, normally so perfectly combed, was loose around his face, and his cheeks were flushed. Malfoy stared back down the corridor, listening to the sounds of approaching footsteps.

Whatever Malfoy was up to, it couldn't be good. Harry tried to wiggle past him, only to be shoved back into the niche. He opened his mouth- to scream, to curse Malfoy, he wasn't sure- when Malfoy clapped his hand over Harry's face.

Outside of their niche, Umbridge and the rest of her gang of Slytherins raced past, wands out. "Miss Parkinson," he heard, "Check the girl's bathrooms- the library- anyone out of breath-"

And then they were gone, and it was just Harry and Malfoy, hiding in the niche.

Malfoy moved his hand away from Harry's mouth, and Harry, breathing hard, asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Malfoy shrugged, already exiting the niche. "I've seen who Umbridge is. She forced you to cut open your hand for telling the truth. Who knows what she'd do for this?"

Then he was gone, leaving Harry to ponder what had just happened.

Of course, when Harry went to try and warn Dumbledore, he ended up in the headmaster's office right as a nasty confrontation was going down between the Professor and Cornelius Fudge.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry waited for an excuse to talk to Malfoy for days. The next time they ran into each other, he was being a prat. _Inquisitorial Squad. _What a load of bullshit.

Harry seized the next opportunity that presented itself, the following Monday. Occlumency lessons with Snape were always torturous, so it came as a pleasant surprise when Malfoy turned up, blabbering on about Montague having turned up in a toilet. The moment Snape and Malfoy had left, Harry ran after them.

Harry followed Snape and Malfoy up the stairs from the dungeons. "Draco," Snape said, "Go and alert Madam Pomfrey. I have no doubt Montague will soon be needing her services. I shall go and assist Professor Umbridge." Snape swept away, and Malfoy stopped in the Entrance Hall, taking what looked like a deep, bracing breath. Then he proceeded up the stairs to the hospital wing. Harry followed, waiting outside the door when Malfoy went in to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

When Malfoy exited the Hospital Wing, Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him into the storage closet around the corner.

"What the hell, Potter?" Malfoy demanded. "What was that for?"

"I need to talk to you," Harry said.

"This had better be really good, Potter. I'm tempted to take off a few House points right now."

"Why did you do it?"

That shut Malfoy up. He stood there for a moment, mouth gaping, before saying, "Fat lot of good it did. You went straight to Dumbledore, and look where it landed you."

"I got off, actually."

"Barely."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What I'm asking, Malfoy, is why you even care."

Malfoy gave one of his signature sneers. "Who says I do?"

"Well, you cared enough to risk an awful lot. Why?"

Malfoy looked away. "Honestly, Potter. I thought it would be obvious by now. God knows I've tried, but there doesn't seem to be anything… I can't help it."

"Help what?" Harry asked. Malfoy ignored him.

"And now the shit has hit the fan, maybe hit the fan years ago, and you and me, we're still doing the same dance we've been doing since we were eleven years old."

"Will you please just tell me what the hell you're going on about?"

"No, I will not."

_"Malfoy."_

Malfoy threw his hands in the air. "What, Potter? What does it matter? What does it matter how I feel, when my family and yours have been on opposite sides of this since before we were born? What does it matter that I love you, when I don't have a choice but to stand by my family, even if I've been rooting for you to win this all along? What does it matter that I can't live without you, when you hate me, when you'll probably kill me one of these days, anyway?"

It was dead silent for a moment. Malfoy's hands dropped out of the air. The two boys looked anywhere but at each other. Both of them were blushing.

"You know, I'd say you made all that up," Harry said, "But I've never seen you blush like that. I didn't even think it was possible."

"Shove off, Potter," Malfoy muttered, reaching for the doorknob. Harry stopped him.

"Serious question, Draco. Where have you been the last five years?"

Draco blinked, confused. "Here."

"Yes," Harry said. "So since you've been here, clearly paying quite a lot of attention to me, I'm sure you've noticed how obsessed with you I am?"

Draco shook his head, once, twice. Slowly. "Seriously, Harry. If this is your idea of a joke, stop."

Harry sighed. "Shut up. I've known how I feel about you since I saw you at the Yule Ball, with that bitch Pansy Parkinson-"

"She's really not that bad, you know," Draco murmured. Harry ignored him.

"And for some reason, all I could think was that I wanted it to be me. Me who got to go to the ball with you, and dance with you, and- and be there with you, and I was stuck with Parvati Patil. Then, of course, I realized what I was thinking, panicked, and tried not to ever think it again. Fat lot of good it did."

Draco just stood there, not blinking, not moving. "You're serious," he said.

Harry shrugged. "Dead serious."

He wasn't sure who leaned in first, who took the step and a half and closed any space between them. He only knew that he didn't know- how it had happened, what they were doing or going to do- but then Draco was kissing him, and he forgot everything else.

Before this, now, Harry had only ever kissed Cho. He wasn't sure why this was so different- ok, yes, he did. It was different, better, because it was _Draco._ Because it was Draco Malfoy kissing him, running his hands through Harry's messy hair, tracing the outline of Harry's jaw with his lips.

When they finally broke apart, neither boy spoke for a long time. They had somehow ended up at the back of the closet, leaning against the wall, and they stayed there, watching each other.

"Now what?" Harry mused, almost to himself.

"Now what?" Draco repeated. "Now what? I don't see that we have much choice but to just… pretend it didn't happen. Get on with our lives. We're on opposite sides of a _war_, Potter, for Merlin's sake."

"Is that what you want? For this to be a one-time thing?" Harry asked, watching Draco carefully.

"Fuck. No," he said. "I want this to be an all-the-time thing. But… Harry, we can never just… go on dates, hang out, be normal boyfriends. My father's master tried to kill you last year. Hell, eventually, _I'll _have to try to kill you."

Harry smirked. "You called me Harry."

"What?"

"You called me Harry. Not Potter. Keep doing that, ok?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well… If you want…" Harry cleared his throat, unreasonably nervous. "I mean, no one has to know. We can met in the Room of Requirement or something. I'm sure it can turn into a movie theater or café or whatever…"

Draco was staring at Harry in a way that made him think the blonde boy was planning how best to murder him.

"If you want," Harry said. It was all he could think to say.

"Are you asking me out, Potter?"

"Harry. And… yeah. I'm asking you to be my boyfriend. Ok?"

Draco was looking at Harry like he was a world-class idiot now. "Ok."

A huge smile was spreading across Harry's face. "Really?"

"Really- Oh, wipe that ridiculous expression off your face, _Harry._ I'm still going to be an asshole to you in public."

o-o-o-o-o

Draco Malfoy was as good as his word.

For the remaining months of the school year, Harry's boyfriend was his usual prat self in public. Taunts, points deducted from Gryffindor- though never more than twenty at a time, and always with an apologetic look if he thought no one would see. And when the two boys met up in the Room of Requirement three or four nights a week, Draco would apologize endlessly for every barbed word and empty threat.

Harry understood, of course. The situation was delicate. The Malfoys were some of Voldemort's most fervent, loyal supporters- if anyone found out about Draco and Harry- well, it was both of their necks on the line.

Still, Harry looked forward to his stolen hours with Draco each week, to them talking about Fred and George's miraculous escape (Draco was more excited about it than Harry was) to complaining about teachers and friends, to speaking in more somber tones about the war. And snogging, of course. There was lots of that.

The first signs of summer were starting to appear around the castle, and all of the fifth years were realizing the enormous stress they were under. Studying for O.W.L.s had begun in full force, and one evening in early June found Harry and Draco in the Room of Requirement, surrounded by a halo of books and papers. Just that morning, Harry had overheard Draco bragging about his father's friendship with Griselda Marchbanks, the exam administrator.

"Is your father really friends with Marchbanks?" he asked now. "Cause Neville's grandmother is, and he says it isn't true."

"Nope," Draco said. "That was complete bollocks- chalk it up to nerves- have you seen my copy of _Fantastic Beasts_?"

Harry handed it to him with a fond smile. "Do you ever stop working?"

"I'm here, aren't I? You should be working, too, Harry. O.W.L.s are important, you know."

"You sound like Hermione."

Draco huffed a laugh, turning to face Harry. The blonde boy reached out, grabbing the front of Harry's robes and tugging him closer. "Granger's right," he whispered. "How are you supposed to become an Auror if you fail? Who will chuck my entire family in Azkaban?"

Harry frowned. "I'd never do that."

"You might not have a choice." Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips against Harry's. They stayed there on the floor, in the center of a ring of books and notes, kissing, for what could have been a few seconds or a few hours. By the time they left for their respective dormitories, both boys were flushed, lips swollen, hair messy, smiling unreasonably wide.

"Harry?" Ron murmured when Harry entered the dormitory at half past eleven.

"Go back to sleep, Ron," Harry said.

"Where the fuck were you at half past- Harry?" Ron had sat up in his bed, and he sounded slightly more awake now. "Where the hell were you?"

"Nowhere. Studying." It wasn't technically a lie.

"At half past eleven. And then you wander into the dormitory looking like that- wait. Were you snogging someone?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away. "Any chance I could convince you to drop it?"

"No way- come on, mate. Who was it?"

Harry laughed. "No one. Go back to sleep."

"Fine. But don't think I'm forgetting this."

Harry flopped back into his own bed, smiling slightly. "I'm sure you won't." Knowing Ron, he'd have forgotten the entire conversation by morning.

o-o-o-o-o

The day of the Charms exam arrived, and all things considered, Harry thought, the written portion hadn't gone badly at all. Having cornered Draco in an empty corridor during lunch for a good-luck kiss, Harry was feeling reasonably confident when his name was called for the practical.

"Potter, is it?" his examiner, Professor Tofty, asked. "The famous Potter?" Off to the side, Harry saw Draco glance over at him, blush, and lose control of the Levitation Charm he'd been casting. A wine glass fell to the floor, scattering bright shards everywhere. Shooting his boyfriend an apologetic look, Harry moved in front of Professor Tofty, wand out.

o-o-o-o-o

The morning after the Astronomy exam found Harry and Draco once again in the Room of Requirement, Draco listening patiently as Harry ranted about the events of the previous evening.

"…And he didn't even do anything! Neither did McGonagall! I just… This school has gone to hell, you know?"

"Thought that was my line, Harry," Draco said, wrapping his arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"Yeah, but you're right."

"I know," Draco sighed. "Umbridge is a right old git, I'll tell you. Thank your lucky stars she hates you. I'm stuck with her all the time. The prodigal pureblood son," he sneered. "If being the Malfoy heir means acting like _that,_ I'll pass."

"You did act like that- you do," Harry said.

"Yes, but it's not _real_, and you know it. I don't actually hate Hagrid, or Dumbledore, or Mudbl- Muggle-borns. Or you, for that matter."

Harry scooted closer to his boyfriend, laying his head on Draco's shoulder. "You might be the only thing in my life that doesn't suck right now," he said, sleepily.

"Come on, Harry," Draco said, but he was blushing. "You've got Granger and the Weasleys. And the rest of your Gryffindor friends."

"Sure," Harry said. "But you're my favorite."

Draco chuckled softly. "Thanks, Harry."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too."

o-o-o-o-o

The moment Harry and Granger had been led away by Umbridge, Draco dropped the act.

_The Cruciatus Curse._ That bitch Umbridge would have used the Cruciatus Curse on the boy Draco loved, while he just stood there sneering like the junior Death Eater everyone believed he was.

Well. Everyone except Harry, and a few of his best friends, who were all in a similar position.

_ "Stupefy!" _he cried out, pointing his wand at Warrington. The big Slytherin dropped to the floor at once.

Blaise and Pansy, bless them, didn't even flinch, or question it. They pointed their own wands at Crabbe and Goyle and within seconds, every other Slytherin in the room was stunned.

"Draco?" Pansy asked. "What are you-"

Draco ignored her, tossing Harry's wand to the male Weasley before making sure each Gryffindor (and Lovegood) got their own wand back.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?" Weasley demanded.

"I owe Potter one," Draco said. "Just go. Do whatever it is you lot do when you get into scrapes like this. Save the day. Whatever. Just… Go. Before Har- Potter gets himself and Granger killed."

The Gryffindors (and again, Lovegood) were all eyeing him suspiciously, but not one of them said a word as they filled past him out the door. Only Lovegood said "Thanks, Draco," as she breezed past.

Once they were gone, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise looked at each other, then glanced around the office. "Draco?" Blaise asked. "Something you want to tell us?"

"No," Draco said. "We need to figure out what our story is."

Pansy snorted. "Right. Like we can just explain away _this._"

Draco rolled his eyes, but it was Blaise who spoke. "So," he said, "You and Potter."

"What?" Draco whipped his head around to stare at his best friend.

"Come on, Draco. I saw you when Umbridge was threatening him. You looked like you were going to puke. How long's that been going on?"

"A few months," Draco muttered, trying to ignore the look on Pansy's face. Honestly, that girl could be more of an insufferable know-it-all than Granger.

"Finally," Blaise sighed. "Watching you pine after Potter was driving me mad. Good for you, mate."

"Mouths shut, both of you," Draco warned, but he knew they wouldn't say anything. They hadn't said anything the first time he'd confessed to not wanting to be the person his parents (his father) wanted him to be, or when he'd told them he was gay, or when he first fell for Harry. Draco rarely felt like he'd gotten lucky with something, unless it was Harry being his boyfriend, but right now, he thought he'd defiantly lucked into two amazing friends.

o-o-o-o-o

"How did you get away?" Harry demanded, taking his wand back from Ron.

"It was the weirdest thing," Ron said. "Malfoy stunned Warrington, and then Parkinson and Zabini just went with it. The three of them took out the other Slytherins, handed us our wands, and then Malfoy told us to get lost. What do you make of that, huh?"

"Umm… Dra- Malfoy owed me one," Harry stammered. Leave it to his ridiculous boyfriend to pull something like this, the second the teacher's backs were turned. Harry smiled slightly, blushing.

"Funny. That's exactly what he said," Ginny commented. "What've you done with Umbridge?"

o-o-o-o-o

Harry could feel the tears drying on his face, streaks of salt on his cheeks. He scrubbed at them, pulling in a deep, shuddering breath. The events of that day at the Ministry loomed, threatening to crush him under their weight-

The door to the hospital wing creaked ever so slightly as it opened. Draco slipped inside.

Harry instinctively glanced around, but only Ron and Hermione were still here. Everyone else had been deemed ok to spend the night in their dormitories- broken bones weren't much of a challenge for Madam Pomfrey- and both of them were sound asleep, thanks to the potions they had needed for their injuries.

"I heard," Draco said, coming to sit beside Harry on his bed. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him. "I'm here, love. I'm here."

Draco didn't say _I'm sorry,_ or _It'll be ok._ Harry appreciated that.

For the first time since Dumbledore's office, since he had heard the prophecy that had changed his life when he was just a year old, Harry wept. He clung to Draco for hours as he cried, while the other boy rubbed his back in circles, murmuring softly to him and letting Harry ruin his shirt with salt water and snot.

Harry was going to have to tell his boyfriend everything Dumbledore had said, and soon. But for now, Harry just held on to Draco, and allowed himself to mourn his godfather.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry ran into Draco on his way down to Hagrid's one Sunday. He was hoping this wouldn't have to be an unpleasant encounter. He knew Draco had been avoiding him in public, trying to spare him the asshole demeanor. Of course, Draco had also snuck into the Hospital Wing every night that Harry was there.

Draco was flanked on either side by Zabini and Parkinson. When they saw Harry, they smirked and headed up the vast marble staircase. Parkinson ignored him completely; Zabini clapped him on the shoulder and said, "You break my best friend's heart, I'll make sure you're in for a world of hurt." Then he, too, strode off up the stairs.

"What'd he say?" Draco asked, moving closer to Harry and frowning up the stairs at Zabini and Parkinson's retreating figures.

"Told me if I hurt you, I'm dead," Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes affectionately. "He means well," he said. "Blaise and Pansy figured it out after what happened in Umbridge's office. They won't say anything."

"Alright," Harry said. "They're your friends, I trust them."

Draco nodded. "Thanks," he said. "I know… I know you're not ok, Harry… but are you getting there?"

"Not yet," Harry whispered. "But I will, I think."

"Ok," Draco whispered back, pulling Harry in and kissing him softly. Anyone could have seen them. Anyone could have walked down the stairs, or in from the grounds. And as it happened, someone did.

"Ahem."

Both boys whipped around to find Snape standing behind them, having just come up from his office. "What do you think you're doing, Potter, Draco?"

"Snogging, sir," Draco said, reaching for Harry's hand. "We'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

Snape looked like he'd rather swim with the giant squid than deal with this. "Fine," he said. "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ah," he added, "I see Gryffindor no longer has any points left. In that case, Potter, we will simply have to-"

"Add some more?"

If Professor McGonagall noticed that Harry and Draco were still holding hands, she didn't mention it.

o-o-o-o-o

All too soon, the trunks were packed, owls were retrieved and stuffed into their cages, broomsticks and spell books were gathered up, and then everyone was on the Hogwarts Express, pulling out of Hogsmeade Station.

After a few hours, Harry stood, ducking out of his compartment and walking down the train to the bathroom. Only a few minutes later, Draco entered, wand out, clearly pissed off.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Had to shake Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said, slipping his wand back into his sleeve. "I swear, if they had any fewer brain cells… Anyway."

Draco strode over to where Harry was standing next to the sink and kissed him soundly.

When they finally broke apart, Harry said, "I have to tell you something. It's about Voldemort- why he lured me to the Ministry." He told his boyfriend everything Dumbledore had said that day. About the prophecy, and what Dumbledore had done, and the protection spell cast by his mother's sacrifice.

When Harry had finished, Draco shook his head. "Fuck," he said. "Harry, I-"

"It's ok," Harry said. "We'll deal with it. We always do."

Draco nodded, then frowned and shook his head again. "Harry, if you die- I can't lose you."

"You won't," Harry said. "I promise." Both boys knew it was a promise Harry might not be able to keep.

"Stay safe this summer," Draco said. "I don't know if I'll be able to get in touch with you."

"I will," Harry said. "Privet Drive is probably the safest place for me. You worry about your family."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry again. "I'll see you in September, then."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I love you."

"I love you."

o-o-o-o-o

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had just turned away from the Order, Harry trailing in their wake, when he glanced back. There were his friends, arrayed against the Dursleys, and behind them… Draco had just leaned over to embrace his mother, but the other boy looked up then, as if sensing Harry's eyes on him.

Their gazes locked, and for a moment, King's Cross melted away, and it was just Harry and Draco. Then the world came rushing back, and they were off, Harry dragged along behind the Dursleys, Draco pulled along after his mother- but Harry had read the silent support and love in his boyfriend's eyes.

Now it was back to Privet Drive, back to being ignored and hated and feared for two months, but this time, things would be different. This time, Harry had something extra to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year Six**

As it turned out, Harry didn't have to wait until September to see Draco. They ran into each other in Madam Malkin's shop over the holidays.

Draco gave one of his signature sneers when he saw them, but his eyes flew straight to Harry.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, mother, a Mudblood just walked in," Draco said, but he wasn't looking at Narcissa Malfoy or Hermione. In fact, Harry thought, Draco's distraction was quite clear. He hadn't looked away from Harry once- which made sense, considering that the last time they'd spoken, Harry had told Draco that he had to kill the most evil wizard who ever lived or die trying.

Madam Malkin rushed over, fussing over language and wands, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He just smirked back at his boyfriend and said, "Hello, Malfoy. Had a good holiday?"

"It was better when I thought I could make it to September without having to see your moronic face, Potter." It was well below the usual caliber of Malfoy's insults.

Narcissa chose that moment to appear from behind a rack of robes. "Friends of yours, Draco?" she asked, looking them over. "Or perhaps not."

"Defiantly not," Draco said, still sneering. Harry really wished he wouldn't- Draco was much better looking when he smiled.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just-" Madam Malkin said, reaching for Draco's arm. Draco yanked it back.

"Mother, I don't think I want these robes anymore," he said, yanking them up over his head. Harry didn't miss the panicked glance Draco threw around the room.

Oh. _Oh._ Fucking _hell. _

They'd known this was coming, of course. It was no secret, which side of this war the Malfoys were meant to be on. Draco and Harry both had known that this would likely happen before Harry could stop Voldemort. But neither of them had been expecting it so soon.

Draco and his mother swept out of the shop. Harry didn't miss how Draco pretended to bang into him so they could squeeze each other's fingers for a moment.

Then they were gone, and Harry stood there, in shock. He hardly noticed when Madam Malkin fitted him for his new robes, and wandered through Fred and George's joke shop in a daze. Ginny had just called Mrs. Weasley over to look at miniature Pygmy Puffs when Harry saw Draco hurrying up the street, alone this time.

Harry hesitated, but everyone was distracted by the displays, and honestly, Harry was so desperate to talk to his boyfriend, he'd have done it even if the whole shop had been staring directly at him. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and tossed it over himself as he pushed out the door.

Harry followed Draco up the street until the other boy slid into Knockturn Alley. Harry saw him duck into Borgin and Burkes, so he leaned back against the brick wall outside the shop door to wait. He couldn't hear anything that was going on inside the shop, but after a few minutes, Draco emerged, looking thoroughly exhausted. As he passed, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them both.

"Harry," Draco said. "You shouldn't be here."

"Come on," Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand. He dragged his boyfriend back through the streets until they reached Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Harry ducked into the small alley between the tall marble building and the shop next to it, pulling Draco after him. Only then did he remove the invisibility cloak.

"Let me see," he said.

Draco compulsively grabbed at his left arm, flinching. "Harry-"

_"Draco._ Let me see."

Draco sighed, glancing around before yanking up the sleeve of his robes.

Sure enough, etched onto Draco's forearm was the Dark Mark. The skull, with a serpent coiling out of its mouth.

"Tell me what happened. I want to help you, Draco."

"Not with this."

"Ok, I want to help you to not have to do whatever it is you're supposed to do. Look, I don't care if Voldemort ordered you to burn Hogwarts to the ground- we'll figure it out."

"He wants me to kill Dumbledore, actually."

Harry blinked, stunned. "No way," he said. "You're sixteen, not even an adult- no one has ever- even Voldemort's afraid of- he's hoping you get yourself killed, isn't he?" Harry understood how Voldemort thought, perhaps better than anyone. This was the sort of thing he'd do. Punish the Malfoys for Lucius' failure at the Ministry. "This is all my fault."

"What?" Draco threw his free hand into the air, looking stunned. "Because you didn't give Voldemort what he wanted? Because my father failed at being evil? What the hell, Harry? This isn't your fault."

Harry shrugged, fingers still tracing the outline of the Dark Mark on Draco's arm. "Agree to disagree."

Draco's eyes had dropped to Harry's fingers on his arm. "How can you do this?" he whispered, and his voice was horse with self-loathing and guilt. "Comfort me, touch me, when I'm branded with… _that._"

Harry reached out and placed his hand against Draco's face. "Because I love you," he said, and he'd never been more sure of it. He'd never been more sure of anything.

"I don't deserve that," Draco said.

"Yes, you do. Everyone deserves to be loved," Harry said. "And besides," he added, "Dumbledore's old as shit. You may get lucky." Draco chuckled, and Harry couldn't hold back a snort of his own before he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.

They were there long enough that Harry was sure Mrs. Weasley or one of the others had noticed his absence, but he didn't care. Draco needed him. Everything else was secondary.

And then someone cleared their throat.

Wow. This was the second time someone had walked in on them in two months. Harry and Draco really needed to find better places to make out.

Both boys spun around to find Narcissa Malfoy standing at the mouth of the alley, gaping at them.

"Oh," Draco said, coughing awkwardly as he struggled to fix his hair and sleeve. "Hello, Mother."

"Draco," Narcissa said. "What…" she trailed off, at a loss for words. "Never mind. Let's go."

Draco turned to face Harry. "I'll see you on the train," he said. "Find me, ok?"

"Of course," Harry said. Draco leaned in and kissed him once, softly.

"See you then."

Draco walked over to where his mother was waiting, looking highly embarrassed by the whole encounter. Draco, meanwhile, was completely unruffled. You might have walked in on him writing a potions essay. As opposed to, you know, snogging someone who was supposed to be his sworn enemy.

Harry made it back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where he convinced a hysterical Mrs. Weasley and a skeptical Ron and Hermione that he'd been in the back room the entire time.

o-o-o-o-o

On his way back from lunch with Slughorn, Harry ditched Ginny and Neville to follow Zabini.

When Zabini went to close the door to the Slytherin sixth-year's compartment, Harry grabbed the door handle and shoved his foot into the gap between the door and wall. "Not a word," he hissed in Zabini's ear, pulling himself up into the luggage rack. The cloak flapped around his feet as he did so, and Harry could have sworn Draco's eyes followed the movement.

Draco leaned back in his seat, a small smile playing around his lips. "So, Blaise," he said. "What did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," Zabini said as he threw himself into the empty seat next to Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."

Draco laughed. "Who else had he invited?"

"McLaggen from Gryffindor, someone called Belby from Ravenclaw, Longbottom, Potter, and the Weasley girl."

"Belby's a prat," Pansy said. "And isn't McLaggen's uncle big in the Ministry, Draco?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "What did the Weasley girl do to interest Slughorn?"

"Dunno," Zabini said. "She's popular, but her family's not well connected."

"I know you think she's good-looking, Blaise," Pansy teased. "Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky. I mean, she's got a thing for Potter, but it's not like he's available- right, Draco?"

"Shut up," Draco said. Pansy and Zabini almost fell off of their seats laughing. Crabbe and Goyle were looking back and forth between them, blinking slowly, like they were trying to remember how to turn their brains on. If Pansy wasn't careful, Harry thought, even they were going to catch on.

Draco was probably thinking the same thing, because he said, "Crabbe, Goyle, get lost. Go… Give the Weasleys a hard time or something." Crabbe and Goyle got up and shuffled out of the compartment, too stupid to understand that they'd just been dismissed.

"You can come down from there, Harry," Draco said the moment the door slid closed behind them. "Blaise and Pansy don't bite."

"I don't understand where you found those two," Harry said. "Are you sure no one put the Imperius curse on them?"

Pansy shrieked, and Zabini burst into laughter again. Harry swung down to the floor and pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"What the fuck, Potter," Pansy said. "Don't _do _that. It's creepy."

Harry ignored her, focusing on his boyfriend. "Did you have to send them to bother my friends?"

"Please. Even Longbottom is more than a match for those idiots," Draco said, but he was smiling. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi," Harry said, stepping closer to Draco and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Ugh," Pansy said. "Kill me now."

"First time I agree with you about anything, Pansy," Zabini agreed. "Oi, lovebirds. Get a room, will you?"

Harry and Draco ignored them until Pansy threw a pumpkin pasty at Draco's head. "Stop."

Draco rolled his eyes, but stepped away from Harry. "What?"

"Don't we need to discuss the you-know-what? I mean, now that you've gotten rid of those useless gits."

"Right," Draco said, falling back into his seat. Harry, Zabini, and Pansy sat around him.

"Are we planning Dumbledore's assassination?" Harry asked.

Pansy and Zabini blinked at him. "You told him?" Zabini demanded. "When?"

"We ran into each other in Diagon Alley," Draco said. "And no, we're not planning his assassination. My mother already did that. We just have to make it take as long as possible. You don't have to be involved in this, Harry," Draco added. "I won't… I mean, I don't expect you to help. If you don't want to."

Harry reached over and took Draco's hand. "Draco," he said, "I mean this in the nicest way possible- you're an idiot. Of course I'm helping you."

Draco's eyes watered as he smiled at Harry. Pansy gagged again.

"If you're sure."

"I wouldn't be here if I weren't. Now, what's the plan?"

"It's pretty simple, actually. We have to fix the Vanishing Cabinet."

Harry blinked, stunned. "The one Montague got stuck in last year?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "He told me that while he was stuck in there, he could sometimes hear whatever was going on at Borgin and Burkes, and sometimes Hogwarts. I realized that the other Vanishing Cabinet must be at the shop… So my mother did some digging and found out where Filch stashed the broken one after Montague turned up."

"The Room of Requirement," Zabini said, reaching for the pile of Chocolate Frogs on one of the empty seats. "That's ironic. Dumbledore again? I've got about twenty of him… Anyway. Continue, please, Draco."

"I didn't realize Filch knew the Room was there," Harry said.

"If he didn't before, he defiantly does after last year," Draco pointed out. "So we need to fix the Hogwarts vanishing cabinet as slowly as possible while still actually making progress. Voldemort wants to use it to let in a group of Death Eaters through Borgin and Burkes, as a distraction while I sneak off and take care of Dumbledore. If I'm too fast, half of Hogwarts is dead, and if I'm too slow, then Voldemort will kill me and my entire family."

"Us too," Pansy pointed out. "It's all our necks on the line if we can't pull this off."

"You too?" Harry asked, whipping his head around to stare at Pansy and Zabini. They exchanged a long look before pulling their left sleeves up simultaneously.

Twin Dark Marks branded the skin there, identical to the one on Draco's arm.

"Bloody fools," Draco muttered, looking away. Pansy and Zabini dropped their sleeves.

"After Voldemort drafted Draco into his inner circle," Zabini said, "We asked if we could join up, too. He gave the Dumbledore job to the three of us."

"Probably figures the more people he can punish for the Ministry, the better," Pansy said. "Make an example, you know."

Harry stared at Blaise and Pansy for a moment. What they'd done… It was the sort of thing Ron and Hermione would have done for him.

Draco shook his head. "You should never have done that," he said. "Now we're all going to die."

"Not if I can help it," Harry said. "Which… I don't know how much I can, but I'm going to try."

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Blaise said, "Ok. Now what?"

"Room of Requirement, tomorrow night after dinner," Pansy said. "Don't get caught."

o-o-o-o-o

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," Hermione said. Harry glanced around the Potions classroom, catching Draco's eye on the other side of the room. The four of them- Merlin, when had Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise become 'the four of them'- were meeting in the Room of Requirement that night, and Harry was worried about getting caught. If they could use Polyjuice potion to post guards… From the look on Blaise and Draco's faces, they'd already had the same thought.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here… Yes, my dear?" Hermione's hand was already in the air.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask, but I assume you know what it does?"

Hermione started talking again, but Harry had stopped paying attention. He shifted closer to the gold cauldron, breathing in the steam curling in spirals from the surface. The scent of treacle tart, and the woody smell he associated with broomsticks, and the overpowering scent of green apples.

Harry glanced back over at Draco and winked.

o-o-o-o-o

The night after Katie Bell was cursed by the necklace, Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise met in the Room of Requirement.

"Is she ok?" Draco asked Harry, reaching over to take his hand.

"I don't know. I think they're moving her to St. Mungo's tomorrow."

No one had anything to say to that, until Pansy said, "I got an owl from my mum a few hours ago. Apparently she and Draco's mother sent the necklace. Madam Rosmerta is under the Imperius Curse."

Everyone stared at Pansy. "And your mother just… Told you that? By owl? Merlin, Pansy- what if it had been intercepted? All mail into and out of Hogwarts is being searched!" Blaise said, leaning forward from his spot on the floor.

"It's fine. She didn't send it with the regular mail, and the letter is spelled to look like a _Daily Prophet _clipping if anyone but me reads it. And she told me because she wanted to apologize for it not working- it was for Dumbledore, you know."

"She's trying to save you," Harry said. "I can't blame her- even if she did just put my best Chaser in the hospital."

"I think we have bigger problems right now, Harry," Pansy commented. When Harry, Blaise, and Pansy had gotten on a first-name basis with one another, Harry didn't know.

"I know. They're not going to try that again, right? You guys are screwed if anyone else offs Dumbledore. And if Dumbledore's dead…"

"It's game over," Draco finished. "I'll write to my mother tomorrow."

Blaise stood up, offering a hand to Pansy. "We should get going. Curfew. If Crabbe and Goyle get caught-"

"You two go," Draco said. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," Blaise said, smirking in a knowing way. "See you." He and Pansy set off through the maze of objects for the door. Harry turned to face Draco.

"It's going to be ok. Maybe."

Draco laughed. "No, it's not. Everything we're doing… It's not a solution. It's just a stay of execution. Eventually we're going to have to do something. Or die."

"Not a chance," Harry said. "We'll get through this."

"Harry…" Draco murmured. "Look, if we can't pull this off… If someone finds out you helped us… Voldemort will kill Pansy and Blaise, but you could live. Find a way to beat him. You really shouldn't be helping with this."

Harry sighed, pushing a stray lock of Draco's hair back into place. "Draco, I told you already- I'm here for you. I'm going to help you, in any way I can. I love you, and there's nothing you can do about it. Ok?"

Draco leaned forward, so they were practically nose to nose. "You might be better off if you didn't."

"Too late." Harry closed the remaining space between them.

They ended up missing curfew, and by the time Harry turned up at breakfast the following morning, Ron and Hermione were frantic.

o-o-o-o-o

Ron looked like he was about to jinx Dean Thomas into jelly, and Harry was not in the mood to replace another Chaser this close to the match.

Dean, in the meantime, was looking like he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry returned, with an apologetic expression.

"Er… C'mon, Ginny," Dean said. "Let's go back to the common room…"

"You go!" Ginny exploded. "I want a word with my dear brother!" Oh, Merlin.

Dean seized the opportunity and practically sprinted away. Harry envied him- he had a feeling Ron would not be ok if Harry chose now to depart. Besides, the least he could to was try to minimize the damage.

Ron and Ginny were screaming at each other, and when they pulled their wands out, Harry figured it was time to intervene.

"Oi! Both of you, shut up!" he said. Ron and Ginny ignored him. "Just because I don't do it in public-!" Ron was saying as Harry stepped between them. They continued to fight-

"Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

Ron cast a hex at Ginny, and Harry lunged forward, shoving Ron's wand arm down. "That's enough!" he shouted, interrupting Ginny's ongoing tirade. "Both of you! What the hell?"

Ginny just shook her head and took off in the direction of the common room. Ron yanked his arm free of Harry's grasp and scowled at Ginny's retreating back.

"C'mon," Harry said. "The last thing we need is to get caught past curfew."

They hurried back to the Common Room, Harry making sure to take a route that didn't lead past the Room of Requirement- Blaise and Pansy were working on the Cabinet tonight. Ron, fortunately, was too busy fuming to question it.

"Snogging in public- who knows what people will think- could have been anyone…"

Harry was too lost in thought to notice. He was wondering what would have happened if Ron had walked in on him and Draco kissing in that same deserted corridor… _betrayal of trust… supposed to be my friend…_

Harry knew he was being dramatic, but he'd never seriously considered what Ron and Hermione might think if they ever found out about him and Draco. Keeping it a secret had always been a matter of Draco's safety, and if there was ever a day when it wasn't… when Voldemort was gone, and they could just be themselves… Well, Harry figured he'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

"D'you think Hermione did snog Krum?" Ron asked him as they turned into the Fat Lady's corridor.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. And admittedly distracted from his daydream of him and Draco, alone in that corridor… "Oh… er…" Yeah, she probably had.

That night, Harry lay awake in his four-poster, trying not to let his thoughts wander to his boyfriend. He really did need to get some sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry had managed to convince Draco not to call out sick for the Quidditch match. "Come on," he'd said. "It won't be any fun for me otherwise. Besides, I thought we didn't want to fix that damn cabinet too soon?"

"Regretting your decision to help, Harry?," Draco had asked.

"No," Harry had replied. "But I think you need to relax." So Draco had agreed.

Now Harry soared around the grounds, scanning the match for any sign of the Snitch. Zacharias Smith was commentating, and Harry was resisting the urge to call a time-out so he could test out that slug-vomiting curse Ron had tried to use on Draco in second year.

Gryffindor was a hundred points up, and neither Seeker had so much as glimpsed the Golden Snitch. "I love you, Harry," Draco said, swooping down next to Harry so no one could hear him, "But don't think I'm going easy. You're still going to lose."

"Come on, love," Harry said. "When have you ever beat me at Quidditch?"

Draco smirked and said, "There's a first time for everything." Then he swooped away again, high above the stadium. Harry permitted himself a moment to watch in admiration before flying toward the Slytherin goalposts.

Harry did indeed catch the Snitch, and Gryffindor partied late into the night- though Harry wasn't present for most of it. He did have a brief and extremely awkward conversation with Ron and Hermione in the changing room (_of course_ he hadn't given Ron Felix Felicis; Harry would never cheat at Quidditch). From there, he waited in the changing rooms until they had emptied, and Draco appeared in the doorway, smirking.

o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Harry was treated to a lengthy tirade from Ginny about Ron's hypocrisy, and the two of them spend breakfast comforting Hermione, and shooting Ron and Lavender nasty looks.

When Harry wasn't in the Room of Requirement with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, he spent his evenings doing homework in the library with Hermione.

"And incidentally," she warned him one night, "You need to be careful."

Harry rolled his eyes, already defending the use of the Half-Blood Prince's book to Hermione, but she cut him off.

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called Prince. I'm talking about earlier." And she went on to tell him all about Romilda Vane plotting to slip him one of Fred and George's love potions.

"I'm not planning on inviting anyone to Slughorn's party," Harry said. "I'll just pop in for an hour or so. What's the big deal?"

Hermione rolled her eyes mightily.

"They're never going to give up as long as they think you're available," she said. "Just ask someone. What's the big deal? Surely there's someone you want to ask? Or can at least tolerate?"

"Umm…" Harry trailed off. The only person he wanted to ask to the party was Draco- you know, _his boyfriend-_ but he obviously couldn't do that.

"There is!" Hermione cried, looking delighted. "Who is it?"

"No one, no one… Wait a minute. How did Romilda Vane get those love potions anyway? Isn't Filch searching all the mail?"

"Fred and George send them disguised as other stuff- cough potions and the like," she said. "And love potions aren't technically Dark Magic, so it would be down to Filch to figure it out, and he's not a very good wizard, I doubt he can tell one potion from another-"

She was interrupted by Madam Pince, who kicked them out of the library after trying to kill Harry for owning a book that had been written in (and possibly because Hermione had been rude to Filch).

When they got back to the Common Room, Hermione said, "Honestly, Harry. Just ask someone- whoever it is you're interested in. You're the Chosen One- I doubt she'll turn you down."

"Why do you assume it's a she?" Harry asked. "Good night, Hermione."

Then he headed up to bed, still chuckling about the flabbergasted look on Hermione's face.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry didn't ask Draco to go to Slughorn's party with him. If Draco said yes, and word got back to Voldemort… Still, there wasn't much point going to a Christmas party if you couldn't go with your boyfriend, so Harry ended up wandering the halls.

"…cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

Harry whipped out his invisibility cloak, ducking under it as he pressed his ear to the classroom's keyhole. He must have spent a good five minutes there, listening, before he heard footsteps and jerked away from the door. Draco threw the door open and stormed away; Harry, without a moment's hesitation, followed.

Harry waited until they were a few corridors away before saying, "Draco."

Draco spun around, scanning the empty corridor, and Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Harry," Draco said, visibly relaxing. "I'm guessing you heard that."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Are you ok?"

"I just… I don't know what's going to happen if I can't pull this off. To you, or Blaise, or Pansy… I can't be responsible for your deaths. I just can't. Especially not yours, Harry. If you die because of me, I won't be able to live with myself."

"Draco." Harry stepped even closer to his boyfriend, grabbing his hands and looking directly into his silver eyes. "If I die, it won't be because of you. My life is better because you're in it. I get up every morning and find the strength to carry on with all the shit life has thrown at me because I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I know you can do this. I know you- you never give up, I've never known you to fail at a single thing you put your mind too. Just remember that you're not alone, ok? Blaise and Pansy aren't going anywhere, and neither am I."

Draco was crying- tears were leaving tracks of salt on his cheeks. But Harry thought he may have been smiling a little bit, too. "What did the Amortentia smell like to you?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

Harry blushed, somewhat embarrassed. "Treacle tart, wood from a broomstick, mostly apples. What did it smell like to you?"

Draco laughed. "Did you know you always smell like Quidditch? Broomsticks and fresh air. That's what Amortentia smells like to me."

Harry laughed, too. "You're telling me we're desperately attracted to each other."

"Guess so," Draco said. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

Draco's lips had just met Harry's when someone behind them said, "Ahem."

It was Snape. Again.

"So," he said. "You're still doing that."

"Yeah," Harry said. "So could you leave, please?"

Snape strode forward. "Twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, for being out of bed after curfew and… questionable activities in the corridors."

"It was just a kiss," Harry complained. Draco was too busy trying not to laugh to say anything.

"I would give you both a detention," Snape continued, "But apparently the temptation of being in a room alone together would be too much. Go to bed. Separately," he added.

Harry and Draco left, both of them practically cackling.

o-o-o-o-o

"What's going on with you lately?" Ron asked.

It had begun to snow, and the Burrow's kitchen was warm and cozy, full of the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Harry and Ron were peeling sprouts at the sink, and it had taken Ron repeating his question three times before Harry heard him.

"Sorry, what?" he said, turning from the window."

"Merlin's underpants- what is wrong with you? You're zoning out, blushing at random moments, and you saw Malfoy in Borgin and Burkes and didn't even mention it once after you told us! No obsessing, no stalking… Something's gotten into you."

Harry had spent plenty of time over the past year obsessing over Draco Malfoy- but Ron didn't need to know that. So Harry said, "I dunno. Life, I guess."

"You haven't even been fighting with him as much," Ron continued, ignoring Harry.

"Seriously, Ron, it's fine. Everything's fine." Harry made a mental note not to daydream about Draco in front of people. Apparently he just blanked out entirely. Who knew?

"Hello, boys," Fred called out, moving into the kitchen, George just behind him. "Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

o-o-o-o-o

Harry met up with Hermione in the Common Room the day he got back to Hogwarts- which may have been a mistake, as he'd just come from the Room of Requirement. Pansy and Blaise had been smart enough to stay away this time, and Harry knew his hair was a mess, and his face was flushed. But he could blame that on the cold, and his hair was always a mess. Hopefully Hermione wouldn't catch on.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, dropping into a chair next to him. "How was your Christmas?"

"Great, yours?"

"Pretty uneventful… Here," she added, pushing a scroll into Harry's hand. His next lesson with Dumbledore was scheduled for the following evening.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Look, Hermione, I was wondering. Can't you and Ron-"

"No," she interrupted. "So who were you snogging before you got here?"

"What?" Harry automatically reached up to straighten his hair. "No one."

"Sure," Hermione said skeptically. "Why won't you just tell me? Is it because it's a bloke? I don't care."

"I know," Harry said. "And it's not that. I just… It's more complicated than that."

"So you _were _snogging someone."

Harry sighed. "Yeah."

"I knew it! Strange, though. I always thought you liked Ginny."

"Ginny?" Harry laughed. "Look, there might have been a few times last year, after Cho and I broke up, when I thought about it, but… no. I don't like her like that."

"Ok. Won't you just tell me who you _do_ like? Or are you going to make me guess?"

"Neither. I'm going to go unpack- keep your _guesses _to yourself, because knowing you, you probably have one- and knowing you, you're probably right."

o-o-o-o-o

Apparition lessons started a few weeks later, and Draco got into an argument with Crabbe and Goyle within the first five minutes.

Harry knew, of course, that the two Slytherins were rapidly becoming tired of standing guard outside of the Room of Requirement for hours at a time, more often than not disguised as a young girl.

"Malfoy, pay attention!" McGonagall snapped. Draco moved away from Crabbe and Goyle, flushing a deep red- and somehow managing to blush even more when he met Harry's eyes from across the room.

"…five feet of space in front of you," Twycross was saying. Harry seized the opportunity to move closer to Draco, ignoring Hermione when she called after him. In all of the chaos and jostling that was occurring all around the hall, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and gave it a brief, reassuring squeeze before moving away.

After the lesson, Harry and Ron headed back to the Common Room for a game of Wizard's Chess (almost six years, and Harry had never beaten Ron at that game), and that night, right after dinner, he slipped away out the portrait hole and over to the Room of Requirement to meet Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry managed to shake off Hermione at the Common Room, and after a brief conversation with McLaggen, headed directly to the Room of Requirement.

Draco was already there, sitting on the ground in front of the Vanishing Cabinet. Blaise was with him, talking in a low voice while Pansy stood nearby, looking awkward. When she saw Harry, she hurried over and said, "What the fuck happened to Weasley?"

"Poison," Harry said. "In a bottle of Slughorn's- he said he'd meant to give it to Dumbledore…"

"Shit," Blaise said, looking up. "How many people want him dead?"

"Everyone and their mother, apparently," Harry said. "Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right."

"Thank Merlin," Draco said. His voice was hoarse, and when he looked up, Harry could see how red the other boy's eyes were.

"Draco," Harry said, dropping down in front of him. "This wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I'd put good money on this being my mother's doing again- trying to save me from Voldemort, like there's anything that can do that. Fucking _hell,_" Draco exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet and starting to pace frantically. Harry rose more slowly and watched him. "This is such complete and utter _shit_."

"Tell me about it, mate," Blaise said. "But we can't go to pieces over it."

"_Draco,"_ Harry said, reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend's shoulder. "Calm. Down. Please."

"Harry, please. There's no way you don't blame me for this- that's your best friend in there."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "And the only reason I'm not losing it right now is because of you. At the rate you're going, you're just going to make me worry more. I don't blame you, Draco. How could I?"

Draco shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but Harry stopped him with a kiss. Pansy sighed in exasperation and seated herself on the floor to wait; Blaise mumbled something under his breath and joined her.

When Harry and Draco broke apart at last, they both ignored the two Slytherins sitting on the floor and stared at each other- reading each other's emotions on their faces the way you might read a book.

"Ok," Draco said. "What's next?"

o-o-o-o-o

The day of the Apparition Exam arrived at long last, and Harry had already made up his mind not to go to Potions. There wasn't much point- it would have just been him, Draco, and Ernie anyway, and Harry didn't think he'd have much trouble convincing Draco to skip.

"Draco," Harry said, stopping the other boy in an empty corridor after breakfast. "How do you feel about skipping Potions?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, amused. "I could be persuaded."

"Great. Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower in twenty minutes, ok?"

"Alright. What are we doing?" Draco asked.

"Having fun!" Harry called back over his shoulder, already walking back toward the kitchens.

Persuading the house elves to part with a large quantity of food was unsurprisingly easy- especially with Dobby and Kreacher working in the kitchens. Five minutes later, and Harry had left the kitchens with a picnic basket full of pastries, chicken legs, pumpkin juice, apples, and Harry's favorite treacle tart. He made a quick stop at Gryffindor tower before making the climb up to the Astronomy tower.

Draco was already there, since he hadn't stopped in the basement and the top of a different tower first. Harry grinned, spreading the blanket he'd grabbed from the dorm on the flagstones. "Come on," he said. "Sit with me."

Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, too. The two boys sat on the blanket and looked out over the grounds. The sun was shining, illuminating the scene in slanting bars of gold. The sky was the sort of clear pale blue you only see in spring, with fluffy wisps of cloud scattered here and there. A gentle breeze was blowing, stirring the edges of the blanket and sending stray locks of hair whipping into the boy's faces.

Harry reached for the picnic basket, handing Draco an apple and a bottle of pumpkin juice. "Here."

"Thanks." Draco took the food, setting it next to him on the blanket. "Why here?"

"Seemed as good a place as any," Harry said. "No one comes up here during the day, and the view's good. Did you have a better idea?"

"No," Draco said. "We haven't been on many real dates, you know. Just the Room of Requirement last year."

"I know," Harry replied. "That's why we're here. I figured since I couldn't take you to Slughorn's party, this was the next best thing."

Draco leaned over, resting his head against Harry's shoulder. "This is nice," he said. "I can't remember the last time I just…"

"Relaxed?" Harry suggested. "Stopped worrying for two whole seconds? That's not healthy, you know."

"Whatever. I'm fine now."

"Ok."

The two boys spend the whole day up on the Astronomy tower rooftop, eating all the food Harry had brought and talking, which eventually turned into snogging, until they had to go inside or risk detention. Harry hadn't lost a single point for Gryffindor in a whole week- he'd rather not start now.

o-o-o-o-o

Charms class a few weeks later found Harry, Ron, and Hermione trying to turn a flask full of vinegar into wine; Hermione was the only one having much luck with it. Ron, meanwhile, was telling Harry about his and Lavender's breakup.

"That sucks, mate," Harry said. "You're not all that upset, though, are you?"

"Hell no, I've been wanting to end it for ages- shit. Hermione, I think I'm making it snow." Sure enough, white, fluffy flakes were falling from the ceiling.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's wrist and directing his wand back to his flask of vinegar.

"Sorry," Ron said bashfully. "Here-" he reached out with his free hand and brushed some of the snow off Hermione's shoulder. Harry grinned and looked away.

"Well," Hermione said, but she was blushing. "Apparently it was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny broke it off with Dean, have you heard?"

"Really? Why?" Harry asked, curious.

"I don't know, something silly. Ginny said Dean was always trying to help her through the portrait hole or whatever… Seamus doesn't seem too upset, though.

"Seamus? Why would he care?" Ron asked.

"Dean is his best friend, Ron!" The two of them started bickering, but Harry caught Seamus' eye across the room and raised his eyebrows, nodding at Dean. Seamus blushed and looked away.

_Knew it,_ Harry thought, grinning.

"So," Ron said. "Ginny's single again. Probably won't last. She's too popular for her own good…" he shot Harry a look.

Harry almost burst into laughter right then and there. Did Ron actually think that Harry was interested in Ginny? Merlin.

"That complicates things for the Quidditch team, doesn't it?" Hermione blurted. Harry knew full well that Hermione didn't give a shit about the Quidditch team- she was trying to spare him from Ron, for which Harry was very grateful.

"Yeah, if Ginny and Dean aren't speaking…"

Professor Flitwick chose that moment to come over and reprimand them, and both Harry and Ron walked out of class with extra homework. On their way back to the common room, neither Ron nor Hermione noticed Harry's internal argument-

_I should just tell them._

I can't. If this gets back to Voldemort-

_It's Ron and Hermione. They won't say anything._

Anyone could be listening!

_Blaise and Pansy already know. Draco said you could tell them._

I can't risk his life!

_This is getting out of hand. Ron thinks you're interested in Ginny, for crying out loud!_

Still! If there's even the slightest chance…

_This is completely ridiculous! _

Harry might have said something to Ron and Hermione, but when they got back to the Common Room, Katie Bell was waiting for them.

o-o-o-o-o

After that, Harry was splitting his time between classes and homework, meals and sleep, the Room of Requirement and Quidditch practice, and lessons with Dumbledore. He didn't have a single second to spare, and so he never got the chance to speak to Ron and Hermione about Draco. He was so distracted that he had received several injuries thanks to Bludgers at Quidditch, and to make matters worse, Ron was becoming increasingly suspicious. He still seemed to think Harry might have feelings for Ginny, which never ceased to amuse Harry, though it was getting increasingly annoying. Even with Hermione always changing the subject every time Ginny or Harry's love life came up, Ron still found ways to pry.

All in all, Harry was thinking now might be a good time for another swig of Felix Felicis.

o-o-o-o-o

With only a few days to go before the match against Ravenclaw, Harry somehow had even less free time than before. Every single night found him on the Quidditch pitch with the team, training for the final game. Most nights, Harry went from there to the Room of Requirement to meet Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. If he got to bed before two in the morning, it was a good day.

Harry was on his way to the Room of Requirement after practice one night, checking the Marauder's Map as he always did, when he spotted Draco's name in the boy's bathroom one floor down.

Harry didn't hesitate. He took the stairs down to the bathroom two at a time and pushed the door open.

Draco was standing at one of the sinks, obviously crying. His shoulders were shaking, and his hands gripped the side of the basin so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

Draco whipped around when he heard Harry come in. "Harry," he said, tears still streaming down his face. "Please, just… just go."

"Draco," Harry said, walking over to where his boyfriend stood and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm not leaving you."

Draco shook his head, turning away. "Everyone does, eventually."

"That's crap," Harry said. "Your parents, Blaise and Pansy, me… we'll never turn our backs on you. What's brought this on?"

Draco took a deep breath, shoulders shaking. "Voldemort… he… he sent out a message. Death Eaters are coming through that Cabinet in a few weeks, tops, and if the Cabinet's not fixed… Harry, he has my mother." Draco broke down into a wave of fresh sobs.

"Draco," Harry said. "Draco, look at me. Please, look at me." He waited until Draco's silver eyes, brighter than usual with unshed tears, met his own. "We're going to get through this. Voldemort hasn't won yet. I refuse to let you give up."

"I don't have much choice," Draco said. "I can't let him hurt my mother… But I also can't let him attack the school."

"You won't have to make that call," Harry said. "Something you learn early on in Gryffindor is that there's always a way. You just have to keep fighting."

"Funny," Draco said, still crying a little. "We learn something similar in Slytherin. When blackmail fails, there's always murder."

Both boys were laughing and crying now. "What do you need from me?" Harry asked softly.

"Stay with me," Draco said. "I don't have the energy to be strong right now- I just want you to hold me."

"Of course," Harry said, pulling Draco to the ground half under the sinks, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend as Draco did the same. "I'll never let go."

o-o-o-o-o

They'd done it.

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup after a spectacular capture of the Snitch from where it had been lurking two inches above Cho Chang's head. Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty. Harry and the rest of the team had been dragged up to the Common Room with the rest of the House to celebrate; the party had been going on for hours already and showed no sign of dying down any time soon.

Harry was heartily sick of the celebrations already, and took the first opportunity that presented itself, slipping back out of the portrait hole while everyone was distracted by Neville, who had just tried to take a drink out of a nose-biting teacup and was now laughing about it with the rest. Neville really had come a long way since first year.

Once Harry had made it out of the Common Room, he pulled out the Marauder's Map. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were nowhere to be seen, but Crabbe and Goyle were lurking in the seventh-floor corridor once again. Emerging from the Common Room behind him was a dot labeled _Ginny Weasley_.

It was too late to throw on the invisibility cloak. Harry touched his wand to the parchment and muttered, "Mischief Managed," stuffing the map back into his robes just as-

"Harry? Can I talk to you?"

Harry turned around, a fake smile already plastered onto his face. "Sure, Ginny. What's up?"

"I don't know if you heard, but I broke up with Dean," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I know."

"I just wanted to make sure," Ginny said. "I don't want this to be weird." And then she stepped up to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck-

Harry shoved her off just before their lips touched. She stumbled backward, a hurt expression flaring across her face, and Harry couldn't help feeling a little guilty. "Sorry, Ginny-" he began, not sure what he was supposed to say next.

"It's ok," Ginny said. "I like you, Harry- I've liked you for a long time. And Ron was sure you felt the same way… I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have just…" she trailed off, looking more embarrassed by the second.

Harry chuckled. "Ron," he said, "Is a little bit clueless. Ginny, I love you, but not like that. You're my best mate's sister- hell, you're like a sister to me. I don't want to ruin that."

"Alright," Ginny said. "I should have expected this. Hermione says you're seeing someone else."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I am."

Ginny nodded. "Do you love her?"

The corner of Harry's mouth twisted up into a half-smile. "Yeah, I love him."

Ginny's eyes flew wide open; for a moment, she looked so much like an owl that Harry had to laugh. "Oh," she said, blushing. "I, uh, didn't realize… I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Harry said, still laughing. "How could you have known?"

"Hermione wouldn't shut up about it."

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes affectionately. "Hermione needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Please don't; she'll kill me."

Ginny laughed at that, calming down long enough to say, "So is it Draco Malfoy?"

"What?" Harry took an automatic step back, stunned.

"The person you're seeing. It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

"What're you…" Harry stopped talking at the look on Ginny's face. "How'd you know?"

"It's really obvious. He hasn't been half as much of a prat this year, and I've seen him watching you. Hell, I've seen _you _watching _him_. I just kind of ignored it. It would mean I didn't have a chance." Ginny smiled sadly and turned away, headed back to the Common Room. "Let me know if you ever change your mind, yeah?"

"I won't," Harry said.

"I know," Ginny replied. "But still."

Harry raised one hand in a wave, making his way to the Room of Requirement with his head spinning.

"Hey," he said, throwing himself down on the floor next to Draco. "What's up?"

"I fixed it!" Pansy said. "Is that bad?"

"Shit," Harry said. "Umm… Is that bad?"

"I don't know," Blaise said, burying his face in his hands. "On the one hand, Voldemort won't kill us now. On the other hand…"

"It's only a matter of time before Death Eaters storm the school," Draco said, taking Harry's hand in his own.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked.

"I punched it," Pansy admitted ruefully.

Harry blinked once, surprised. "Well," he said. "That does work rather well on Muggle technology."

Draco shook his head. "I will never understand Muggles."

o-o-o-o-o

_ Fuck._

Dumbledore had found a Horcrux, sure; with the world's worst possible timing. Blaise had it on good authority that Voldemort planned to launch his attack on Hogwarts tonight, and Harry couldn't exactly warn Dumbledore without telling him _how _Harry knew about it. Which meant they were about to leave the school defenseless, right before a Death Eater attack.

Harry sprinted back to the dormitory, ignoring Ron and Hermione when he passed them in the Common Room. When he reached the trunk at the edge of his four-poster, he grabbed the cloak, the Marauder's Map, and the rolled up socks where he kept what was left of the Felix Felicis. Then Harry threw himself back down the stairs and told a flabbergasted Ron and Hermione what had just happened.

"…so here's what I need you to do. I'm ninety percent sure Voldemort is going to attack the school tonight- no, listen to me!" Harry said, reading the skeptical looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. He shoved the map and socks into Hermione's hands. "I need you to keep an eye on Snape. Anyone shows up on that map who isn't supposed to be there, you get McGonagall. Rustle up anyone you can from the D.A.- the contact galleons will still work, right? If this goes down the way I think it will, the extra protection around the school is useless."

"Harry, what the _bloody hell-_" Ron started to interrupt, but Harry ignored him.

"The Felix Felicis is wrapped up in those socks. Anything happens, you share it between the two of you, and-" Harry broke off and glanced at Hermione. "You've figured it out, right?"

"Yes, I think so," she said. "I'll make sure he gets some."

"His friends too, if there's enough left," Harry said. "Check the dungeons, see if you can find any more for the D.A., wasn't there a small cauldron down there? Good luck- stay safe-" And then he was running, back out of the portrait hole, toward Dumbledore's office and near-certain doom.

o-o-o-o-o

Dumbledore was weak, and that was the Dark Mark hovering over the Astronomy tower, and a slim figure pacing back and forth across the ramparts-

"Harry," Draco cried as he and Dumbledore landed on the top of the tower. "Thank Merlin-" he threw himself into Harry's arms, half-sobbing in relief. Harry hugged his boyfriend, who had apparently forgotten that Dumbledore was even there.

"Draco," Harry gasped. "What happened? Is it-"

"Blaise was right, they're here- I found out someone set off the Dark Mark to lure you two back here, I was supposed to be waiting, to kill Dumbledore… Harry, if it hadn't been for the Felix Felicis, I never would have made it in time."

"Is everyone ok?" Harry asked. "Ron? Hermione? Pansy? Blaise?"

"I don't know," Draco said. "Hermione found us and offered the Felix Felicis, but there wasn't enough for all of us… Blaise made Pansy and me take it, I don't know if he's ok… And someone's dead, one of the Order, I stepped over the body on my way back…"

"Fuck," Harry said, but before he could continue, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Boys. We don't have time for this. At any moment, Death Eaters will breach this tower, and we must put on a good show when they do." He spun to face Harry, raised his wand, and murmured,_ "Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry's arms sprang to his sides, and he fell backward against the tower ramparts, unable to move or speak.

"Draco," Dumbledore said, "His invisibility cloak-" Draco pulled the cloak from Harry's pocket, but hesitated for a moment.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips to Harry's cheek. Then he flung the invisibility cloak over Harry, pointed his wand at Dumbledore, and cried, _"Expelliarmus!" _Dumbledore's wand sailed away into the night.

"You will not have to kill anyone tonight, Draco," Dumbledore said. "And for what it's worth, I forgive you." Then he looked over to where Harry stood, immobilized and invisible, and said, "Your parents would have been very proud."

Just then, four Death Eaters in black robes burst through the door from the staircase.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry sprinted out onto the Great Lawn, gasping for breath. Up ahead, he could see Snape, still dragging Draco along behind him. Draco was twisting and struggling against Snape's hold on his wrist, trying to return to the school-

"Go, you idiot," Harry muttered. He'd be firing curses at Snape right now, if he thought he could manage it without hitting Draco. As much as he hated Snape for everything that had happened, Draco's best chance of survival was to _go with him._ As much as this was killing Harry, there was nothing he could do.

Behind him, Harry could hear the thunderous steps of the brother and sister Death Eaters. There was a loud _bang_, and Hagrid's hut was on fire.

"Leave him! He belongs to the Dark Lord!" Snape called from the gates, and the brother and sister ran, Disapparating just beyond the grounds. Harry let them go- his focus was on Draco, who was still trying to get away from Snape.

"Dammit, Draco, just go!" Harry muttered under his breath, starting to run for the gates.

_"Protego!"_ Snape shouted, and the Shield Charm sprang to life between Harry and Draco, who had broken free of Snape's hold at last and who was now trapped mere inches away from where he'd be able to Disapparate.

"Please, Draco. Go," Harry said. "Stay safe."

"I can't leave you!"

"Yes, you can. I'll be fine- go!" Snape was striding over to them now, expression intent on murder.

"I love you," Draco said. "I'll find you."

"I love you," Harry said. "Always."

And then Snape grabbed the back of Draco's robes and Disapparated.

o-o-o-o-o

It was Ginny who found Harry, kneeling in the grass next to Dumbledore's body, clutching the fake locket and note in one hand. He had to get up- he had to make sure everyone was ok, he had to make sure Blaise and Pansy had gotten out- but for the moment he just couldn't move, until Ginny pulled him away.

"Ginny," Harry said as they entered the Hospital Wing. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "There's a Death Eater down-" For a moment, Harry's heart stopped, thinking of Blaise and Pansy- "Some guy called Gibbons, and Bill, Neville, and Professor Flitwick are hurt…"

"Merlin" Harry said, approaching Bill's bed in the Hospital Wing. Vicious cuts and scratches ran all over his face, leaking blood everywhere. He was surrounded by an assortment of friends and family, and Madam Pomfrey was hovering over him with her wand.

"Is there any way…" he started to ask, but Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"We can make improvements, but these scars will never heal completely."

"What happened?" Harry demanded, looking around. It was all too much… Dumbledore dead, Bill injured, Draco and the rest of his Slytherin friends facing an uncertain fate…

"Savaged by Greyback," Ron said. Everyone started discussing the possible consequences of Bill's injury and Dumbledore's death, but Harry had zoned out, staring blankly out the small window until Tonks asked him what had happened.

"It was Snape," Harry said. "I was there, we were at the top of the Astronomy tower. We flew in, and… Death Eaters arrived, and Snape did it. He killed Dumbledore." He glanced over at Hermione, hoping she could answer the question he couldn't ask…

"All of the other Death Eaters escaped," she said. "Including the underage ones."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. He could only hope that wherever they were, Blaise and Pansy were all right, and would be able to find Draco.

A hush came over the Hospital Wing as the phoenix lament drifted over the still grounds.

o-o-o-o-o

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said. "I need to speak with you."

"Alright," Harry said, pulling himself to his feet. He followed McGonagall up to what had been Dumbledore's office; Harry glanced over at the newest addition to the collection of Headmaster's portraits and flinched.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said. "I need to know what happened tonight."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I need to know what you were doing with Dumbledore tonight. I need to know whatever it is you aren't telling me about Mr. Malfoy. I need to know everything you can tell me about how those Death Eaters got into Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said. "I've already told you everything I can." Dumbledore had said not to tell anyone except Ron and Hermione about their lessons, and he'd already broken that rule by telling Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.

"Potter," McGonagall snapped; Harry didn't fail to note the renewed use of his surname. "I knew you and Mr. Malfoy… I know there was something between you at one point, but you cannot possibly justify defending him now."

"Yes, I can," Harry said. "I've told you everything I can. Draco didn't do this."

"But he did have a hand in it," McGonagall snapped. "It's time to face facts, Potter."

"I am," Harry said. "If Draco's to blame, than so am I. I helped him."

McGonagall looked truly stunned for the first time tonight. "No," she whispered. "You would never… _You_ helped the Death Eaters?"

"No, of course not. I helped keep my boyfriend alive. We didn't have a choice, Professor. What's done is done, and it's not Draco's fault. There is one thing you should know, though," Harry said suddenly, remembering something Pansy had said a few months back. "Madam Rosmerta's under the Imperius Curse. That's how the necklace and poisoned mead got into the school."

"What? Who- How-" Professor McGonagall gasped, but before she could say anything else, the door swung open, admitting the heads of Houses into the office.

o-o-o-o-o

The centaurs had returned to the forest; the merpeople had dived back into the depths of the lake. Where Dumbledore's body had lain moments before, only a white marble tomb remained. Harry had turned around in his chair, looking back toward the lake and the grounds beyond.

"Harry," Hermione hissed in his ear. "Look." Harry spun around in his chair and looked in the direction Hermione was pointing.

Under the yew tree, on the shore of the lake, was a tall, slim shadow. "Go," Hermione said. Harry needed no prompting; he was already moving.

Harry made his way through the crowds, trying to avoid notice as much as possible. Fortunately, everyone was too busy genuinely grieving or gossiping to pay one lone Hogwarts student any attention.

"Hey," Harry said as he approached the yew tree. Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, Harry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, everyone made it through all right. You?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Blaise and Pansy say hello- and send their condolences," Draco added. Harry gulped and nodded. "Thank them for me."

"Of course," Draco said, reaching for Harry's hand. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's shoulder and started to sob. Draco's free hand rubbed soothing circles up and down his back until he was able to breathe again.

"You know I won't be back next year," Harry said.

"I know," Draco said.

"Draco, I don't expect you to wait for me, if that's not what you want. I don't know how long this will take. You know what I have to do."

Draco responded by leaning over and pressing his lips against Harry's. "I'll wait," he said. "Forever, if I have to."

Harry nodded. "Me, too."

Draco reached out and cupped the side of Harry's face in his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said, and he knew he was crying again, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do to stop it.

"When this is all over…" Draco said. "I'll probably go to Azkaban. Or die. But if I don't… Find me, ok? Even if you change your mind."

Harry shook his head. "I'll never change my mind. Not about you. And I won't have to find you- you'll be there. When we end this. I can't do it without you."

"You won't have to. I'm rooting for you, Harry."

Harry reached out and kissed his boyfriend again. And again. And again. Because who knew when they'd see each other next? Who knew if they'd both live through this?

Harry had to believe that they would.

"I will see you again," he said. "I swear it."

Draco nodded and stepped back into the shadow of the yew tree. "I hope you're right," he said. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you," Harry called after him, but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Year Seven**

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

Ginny was standing in her bedroom doorway, watching him. Harry nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Hermione and Ron continued up the stairs, and Harry followed Ginny into her room. Surely this wasn't about what hadn't happened between them last year…

Ginny closed the door behind her and spun around to face Harry. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Ginny walked over to her desk and opened the bottom drawer. "I couldn't think of what to get you- but then this showed up last night. Hermione asked me to give it to you."

Ginny was holding a small parcel and a parchment envelope in one hand. "Sorry, it may be a little beat up- Errol delivered it, you know how he is…"

"Yeah," Harry said, taking the parcel and envelope from Ginny. He glanced down at the writing on the back-

_Harry Potter_

Harry would have known that handwriting anywhere.

"Someone's thinking of you," Ginny said. "I'll leave you to open that, shall I?"

Harry barely noticed when Ginny left. He was too busy running his fingers over his name on that envelope.

Last year, Draco had given him his birthday present- a large collection of all the best Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products- and a card before they'd left Hogwarts for the summer. The risk of sending a message had been too great. And whatever the risk had been then, it was five times as dangerous now.

What the hell had Draco been _thinking? _If anyone found out…

Still, Harry couldn't deny the relief at seeing Draco's handwriting. He hadn't heard from his boyfriend since the funeral in June, and he couldn't deny that he'd been worried.

Ok. He'd been panicking.

Harry tore open the flap on the parchment envelope and pulled out a single sheet of parchment.

_Harry,_

_I spend a lot of time thinking about what to get you for your birthday. I knew you'd say I didn't have to get you anything, and I know you're going to be off hunting you-know-what the second you turn seventeen (that should be today), but I still wanted to get you something. I couldn't think of anything that would be useful, and I figured you should have something to remember me by, just in case you meet some gorgeous vela while you're out saving the world. So I decided on this._

_It's not new, and it didn't cost me anything, but it's been in my family for generations, and it's not like I could buy you some Skiving Snackboxes and tell you to watch out for pink toads. So maybe one of these days, you'll look at this and remember that there's someone else out there, thinking of you._

_Happy birthday, Harry. I love you._

_-Draco_

Harry was in tears by the time he finished the letter. He missed his boyfriend so much, it was physically painful; it was all Harry could do not to collapse on the floor and loose it completely. He set the envelope down, only to notice something written on the inside flap-

_Harry-_

_I told Draco this really wasn't necessary, but he insisted, so here we are. I'll admit I was pleasantly surprised to hear you'd survived. I'm asking you not to reply to this letter. The Malfoys are on thin ice with the Dark Lord already; this was more of a risk than I wanted to let him take. But Pansy knows some good charms for hiding owl messages, so hopefully we'll all survive your ridiculous boyfriend and his romantic gestures._

_Pansy sends her best wishes. What I told you at the end of fifth year holds true- if you hurt Draco, I'll make you wish you'd never been born. That includes getting yourself killed, so you make damn well sure you stay alive. Happy birthday, and good luck; you'll need it._

_-Blaise_

If Harry had been crying before, he was laughing now. It was good to hear from Blaise, good to know that he and Pansy were ok. It was good to know they were still looking out for Draco, however they could.

Harry tore the paper off of the parcel. It was small; the box inside fit easily in the palm of his hand. Inside was a thin silver chain, and dangling from it was a small silver serpent, with glittering emerald eyes. Harry had seen this before; Draco had been wearing it at the Yule Ball, when they were fourteen.

Harry slipped the chain around his neck, tucking the serpent charm under his tee shirt. There were still tears streaming down his face; he wiped them off on the sleeve of his shirt and tucked the letter back in its envelope, and the envelope in his pocket. Then he laughed quietly to himself.

_Gorgeous vela? Honestly, Draco, I think dating opportunities are going to be a little thin on the ground here._

o-o-o-o-o

_"Muggle-borns," _Phineas Nigellus sneered. "Goblin-made armor does not require cleaning, simple girl. Goblin's silver repels all mundane dirt, imbibing only that which strengthens it."

"Don't call Hermione simple," snapped Harry.

"I grow weary of contradiction," the old Headmaster said. "Perhaps it is time for me to return to the Headmaster's office?"

"Wait!" Harry cried as Phineas Nigellus began struggling to locate the exit. "Can you tell me… Is Draco Malfoy alright? I mean, he hasn't been tortured or anything?"

Ron groaned in exasperation and dropped back onto his bunk. "Harry," Hermione said, "Now may not be the best time-"

"To the best of my knowledge, the Malfoy boy is fine," Phineas Nigellus said.

"What about Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini?"

"Both alive and well. What does their well-being mean to you, Mr. Potter?"

"Just curious," Harry said, trying to hide the wave of relief that crashed through him at the news that his friends were ok. "Can you bring us Dumbledore, by any chance?"

o-o-o-o-o

"What do you reckon, Ron? Ron?"

Ron hadn't budged from the bunk where he'd collapsed earlier, a stony expression on his face.

"Remembered I exist, have you?" he spat. "Carry on, then. Don't let me spoil the fun."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry demanded.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me?_" Ron was practically spitting the words. "What's wrong with _you,_ Harry? Were you even listening? Did you hear what they said? Sending my sister and two of our friends into the Forbidden Forest, and what do you do? You don't give a fuck, do you, asking about Malfoy and some no-good slimeball Slytherins, because apparently your enemies mean more to you than your friends-"

"Ron, will you please calm down!" Harry bellowed. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, it's not like that? Tell me, Harry, what _is _it like? Who cares what happens to Malfoy? And Zabini and Parkinson? Torture the lot of 'em, I say, who knows what happened to Neville and Luna… And Ginny… And they're to blame!"

"Ron, please, Professor Black said Ginny, Neville, and Luna are fine… There's a lot you don't understand, Ron…" Hermione interjected, holding her hands out to Ron.

"Right, I don't understand. What, pray tell, don't I understand?" Ron demanded, looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "Why _the actual fuck _does Harry give a damn about those Slytherins when my sister could've been tortured-"

"Because, Ron, they're my friends! I'd have been just as worried if it had been you!" Harry screamed over the sound of the rain pounding on the canvas tent.

For a moment, Ron was speechless. Finally, he shook his head and stood up, reaching for his wand. Harry did the same, but Hermione was faster.

_"Protego!"_ she cried, and the Shield Charm sprang to life between Harry and Ron. Both boys were glaring daggers at the other, as if for the first time, they were seeing each other clearly.

"Harry Potter, the Chosen One… Friends with a bunch of Death Eaters. And Malfoy, of all people? When he's the one who betrays you to You-Know-Who, don't come crying to me." Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Are you coming?"

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Are. You. Coming?" Ron asked again. "Or are you staying?"

Hermione looked shocked, and like her heart was ripping in two. "I… Yes, Ron, I'm staying. I said I'd help, we both did…"

"Fine. You choose him. Him and his Slytherin friends- which you don't seem at all surprised about-"

"Ron, you still don't know the whole story- Even I don't know-"

"And I don't care!" Ron yelled. And then he was gone.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry had taken to staring at the Marauder's Map, checking names off a mental list.

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. Seamus and Neville. Ginny and Luna. Everyone he could remember from the D.A. Dobby. Pansy and Blaise.

Draco, of course.

Harry never let himself look for Draco's name until he'd found every single one of the others. Then he would sit on his top bunk for at least an hour, staring at the small dot on the map labeled _Draco Malfoy, _twisting the serpent charm around his fingers until he fell asleep.

One night, though, Hermione came up to him just as he was taking out the Map.

"Why do you do that?"

Harry looked over at her, lifting one shoulder in a halfhearted shrug. "I don't know. To make sure everyone's all right."

"To make sure _he's _alright," Hermione said.

"Everyone else too," Harry said. "But mostly… Yeah."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I have to ask… When did you fall for Draco Malfoy?"

"Umm… We've been together since fifth year, but I've liked him since fourth."

"Merlin, Harry. Why keep it a secret?"

"Oh, I don't know… You-Know-Who, being on opposite sides of a war, trying to keep each other alive…"

Hermione shook her head. "I know all that. I meant… Why not tell us?"

Harry laughed, but there was no humor behind it. "Hermione, did you see the way… Did you see what happened just because I'm friends with Pansy and Blaise, let alone dating Draco Malfoy? Do you honestly think he would have reacted any better a year ago?"

Hermione shook her head. "No… Maybe. I don't know." She sat down at the table, resting her head in her hands. "Will you tell me? How it happened? I'm curious."

Harry sat opposite her and nodded. There didn't seem to be much point in keeping it a secret from Hermione, of all people, and Harry _wanted_ to talk about Draco. To make everything seem a little more real, if only for a moment.

He told her everything.

o-o-o-o-o

"They say they've got Potter. Draco, come here."

Harry and his friends were forced into the center of the Malfoy drawing room, where two thin, pale figures were waiting by the fireplace.

The slightly shorter of the two, face a pale blur under white-blond hair, rose from his armchair and approached his mother. "Well, boy?" Greyback asked, but Harry barely heard him; all of his attention was fixated on the young man in front of him.

Draco.

Harry hadn't seen him since Dumbledore's funeral, hadn't heard from him since July. And here he was. Alive and unharmed- to anyone who didn't know him.

Harry could see what others may have missed- the shadows under Draco's eyes, and the slight slump to his shoulders. The last time Draco had looked this bad, he'd been pacing the ramparts of the Astronomy tower, under orders to kill the most powerful wizard of the age.

Draco was staring at Harry every bit as much as Harry was staring at him. He stopped in front of the prisoners, trying to blink the look of shock off his face.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"I don't know," Draco said. "I can't be sure."

The room exploded into arguments, demands, yelling. Harry heard none of it. All of his attention was fixated on Draco, until-

"All except… except for the Mudblood."

"No!" Ron screamed. "You can have me, keep me!"

And then Bellatrix was shouting orders, cutting Hermione free from the group and dragging her to the center of the room, and Greyback was pulling Harry and the others out the door, down a steep staircase, and into the Malfoy dungeon. The door locked behind him with a click.

Ron was screaming Hermione's name, over and over again. Someone else was in the dungeon with them, trying to calm Ron down, and then the door was opening again.

"Harry?"

"Draco," Harry said, stumbling forward only to be yanked back by the ropes tying him to his friends. "Are you alright?"

"For Merlin's sake," someone else said. "You're tied up in the dungeon, and you want to know if _he's _all right? We're fine too, by the way. Not that you asked."

Despite the circumstances, Harry couldn't keep a grin from spreading across his face. "Blaise?" he said. "Pansy?"

Three wands on the other side of the dungeon lit up; three faces were illuminated in their glow. Sure enough, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were standing just inside the door.

The moment he saw Harry's face, Draco was moving; Pansy and Blaise weren't far behind. In no time, all of the ropes were off, and Harry could see who else had been in the dungeon with them; Luna Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker.

"Do we care?" Draco asked Harry, gesturing at the people around them.

Harry didn't bother answering. He just threw his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Pansy snapped from behind them. "Get a room, you two!"

"Oi, lovebirds!" Blaise chimed in. "Could you actually _not_?"

Harry and Draco ignored them, clinging to each other until Ron said, "What the _bloody hell,_ Harry!?"

The two broke apart, still clinging to each other, as if they were afraid the other boy would vanish if they let go.

"Good to see you guys," Harry said, nodding at Pansy and Blaise. "I'll admit, I was worried."

"Us too," Pansy said. "Where the fuck have you three been?"

"Dealing with You-Know-What," Harry said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron snapped, pushing his way over to Harry. "They know about… That?"

"Yeah. I told them last year."

"Last year? This is why you asked Phineas Nigellus about them? And since when are you and Draco Malfoy…" Ron trailed off.

"Disgustingly in love?" Pansy suggested. "You try dealing with those two for hours at a time in close quarters. It makes the rest of us feel rather inadequate."

"Hours at a-" Ron seemed to have lost his ability to speak. Draco took advantage of this and turned to Harry.

"Right," he said. "Wands. Am I correct in assuming none of you have one?"

"Course not, first thing they did was take them," Harry said.

"Alright," Draco said, but he was cut off when Dobby Apparated into their midst.

"Dobby!" Harry cried. "What're you- how-"

"Mr. Malfoy had said that Harry Potter needs help, sir!" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby has come to help Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry spun to face his boyfriend, shocked. "You called him? He answered?"

"Dobby used to serve my family," Draco said. "He's not compelled to come when called, but he can hear it."

Harry blinked. "Brilliant," he said. "Dobby, can you Apparate out of this dungeon? With humans?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!"

"Ok. Take Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander to- to-"

"Shell Cottage," Ron said. "Bill and Fleur's place, on the outskirts of Tinworth."

Dobby nodded, his bat-like ears flapping. Dean and Luna protested, but Hermione's screams were growing louder, and then-

"Draco- where is that boy? Fine- Wormtail, go and fetch the goblin, he can tell- if the sword is a fake-"

"Shit," Harry breathed, staring at the ceiling. "Go, go, go!"

There was a loud _crack _as Dobby Disapparated, taking Dean, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander with him.

"What was that?" Bellatrix demanded from upstairs. "Wormtail, what's going on?"

"I don't know, ma'am!" Wormtail cried, unlocking the door.

"No magic," Harry hissed. "Too much noise." The Slytherins nodded.

The moment Wormtail opened the door, Harry and Ron tackled him. He reached out, silver fingers wrapping around Harry's throat as Ron twisted his wand out of his grasp-

"You're going to kill me? After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"

Wormtail released Harry- Draco froze, about to Stun Wormtail- and then the silver hand wrapped around its owner's throat.

There was nothing any of them could do. Wormtail was gone.

For a moment, no one said anything, shocked as they all were at the nature of Wormtail's death. Then Draco turned to Harry.

"Here," he said, holding out his wand.

"Draco, I can't," Harry said. "What if someone finds out?"

"They won't, now take it. Go save the day, Chosen One," Draco replied, smiling slightly.

"You should come with me- all of you should-"

"We can't," Blaise said. "Draco won't leave his mother, and we won't leave Draco- not to mention, just about the only thing that could make your situation more dangerous is traveling with three rouge Death Eaters."

"And you think I can leave him?" Harry demanded, reaching for Draco's hand.

"No," Blaise said. "But I think you have to."

"Harry," Draco whispered. "I'll be fine. You made me a promise, at the funeral. Do you remember?"

Harry nodded, choking back tears. "I promised I'd see you again."

"And you did," Draco said. "So now it's my turn." He pulled Harry closer to him, until they were practically nose to nose. "I will find you. We will see each other again. I swear it." Draco reached out and folded Harry's fingers around his wand. "Do me a favor, ok? Don't die."

They kissed, and this time no one said anything, because the world was ending around them anyway.

"Go," Draco whispered. "Save Hermione."

Pansy and Blaise were already helping Griphook up the stairs; from the drawing room, Harry heard Blaise say, "Wormtail's been attacked, he passed out."

Harry and Ron followed them up the stairs, Draco close behind; when they reached the top, Draco gave Harry's hand one last squeeze, nodded to Ron, and disappeared around the corner.

Harry and Ron burst into the drawing room just as Bellatrix touched her finger to the Dark Mark.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Ten inches precisely. Reasonably springy. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy.

"Was?" Harry demanded. "What do you mean, was?"

"Oh, it may still answer to him," Ollivander said. "It does seem to… hold allegiance to its previous master, yes. But I sense that it will now also answer to you." Ollivander passed the wand back to Harry. "A curious thing, wand ownership. For the best results, of course, one should use the wand that has chosen them… But wands can be conquered, their allegiance won… And wands can be shared, of course. But the bond between the wizards involved must be strong. Family, close friends, and the like often have the best luck with it… And lovers, as well. Tell me, Mr. Potter, what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Mr. Malfoy, that his wand is so willing to share its allegiance with you?"

"That's a great question," Ron muttered from behind them. Harry ignored both him and Ollivander, choosing to focus on the matter at hand, when really, all he wanted to do was Apparate back to Malfoy Manor and drag Draco, Pansy, and Blaise out of there by their collars, if he had to.

"You talk about wands like they've got feelings. Like they can think for themselves."

o-o-o-o-o

Harry shook his head, clearing the vision of Voldemort from his mind. Ron and Hermione were both pale with shock, and Harry could do nothing but shake his head and say, "It's too late now. He's got it."

Hermione sank to her knees in the garden; she'd already been through enough today, and now this… Harry sat down next to her, and Ron joined them a moment later.

"What now?" Hermione breathed, her voice seemingly unable to rise above a whisper. Ron placed his arm around her shoulders; Harry was trying and failing not to think of Draco.

"Nothing," Harry said. "We wait. We plan. We hope Griphook agrees to help us, and if he doesn't, well… We're screwed. But there's nothing else we _can _do."

"I can think of something," Ron blurted. "I'm sorry if the timing's bad, but the timing's _always _bad, and while we're relatively safe and not about to die-"

"Please don't say things like that," Hermione said. "You'll jinx it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Still…" He turned to face Harry. "You want to explain what the fuck happened back there?"

"Back where?" Harry asked. He thought he knew where this was going, and sure enough-

"Since when are you friends with Slytherins?"

"You already knew about that, Ron."

"Well, yeah, but I thought, I dunno… Seriously, though, Harry. You and _Draco Malfoy_?"

"So?" Harry asked.

"So? So he's a Death Eater, and he's hated you since we were eleven, and he's… Malfoy. You need another reason?"

"No."

Ron put his face in his hands, grumbling under his breath. Harry ignored him.

"How the bloody hell did that happen, though? And how did Hermione know about it? She wasn't surprised at all," he added, poking Hermione in the shoulder. "Seriously, 'Mione, you didn't even try to talk him out of this?"

"By the time I worked it out, they'd been together for almost a year anyway," Hermione said. "Not much point trying to talk him out of it at that point. And you weren't there last year, Ron, when I told him where Harry had gone…"

"Of course," Ron mumbled. "The Felix Felicis." He shook his head, laughing. "You're in love with Draco Malfoy."

Harry just nodded. Hermione, meanwhile, said, "Congratulations, Ronald. You're officially the last to know."

o-o-o-o-o

The tunnel door swung open, and everyone's heads snapped up, ignoring whatever Harry had been about to say. That was probably for the best, as Harry had had no idea what he'd been about to say.

Luna and Dean stepped into the Room of Requirement. "We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here!" But no one was paying any attention to her, because Seamus was running toward the doorway.

"Dean," he gasped. "You're alright."

"Yeah," Dean said. "I'm fine, you-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Seamus had kissed him.

Harry couldn't help himself; he chuckled, watching the two boys cling to each other. It was about bloody time. It did, however, only made him miss Draco more.

Someone in the crowd wolf-whistled, and Dean and Seamus broke apart, both blushing furiously, as everyone in the Room of Requirement broke into applause.

Dean and Seamus held hands for the rest of the meeting, as Harry debated the most likely location to find information on the Horcrux. The other surprise came right as Harry and Luna were getting ready to leave; Luna stopped to kiss Neville, and whispered, "It's really good to see you."

"What?" Neville asked, spotting Harry's raised eyebrow. "You've missed a lot."

"Apparently so," Harry replied, punching Neville lightly on the arm. "It's good to be back."

"Good to have you back."

o-o-o-o-o

_They found him._

It was the only explanation for the pain. The Dark Lord had given very specific instructions- he was not to be summoned for anything less than Harry Potter. And now the Dark Mark on Draco's arm was burning, and judging from the look on Blaise's face, he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Kind of hard to ignore the feeling, really. Like someone pressing a white-hot poker into your flesh.

"Let's go," Blaise said. Draco was already running.

Pansy was waiting in the Slytherin Common Room, wand out. Draco pulled his mother's wand from his sleeve- she'd been the only one he could trust to help him cover for Harry's escape- and shoved his way out the door. He could hear a few cries of pain and confusion- any others with the Mark would have felt it too. The three of them had to get out of there.

Draco's thoughts were a blur of panic and pain- _Harry, Harry, Harry._

_ I promised I'd find you._

o-o-o-o-o

"Harry?"

Harry spun around, clutching the diadem in one hand, Draco's wand in the other. "Draco," he breathed. There he was, Pansy and Blaise next to him. All right- not tortured or beaten.

"Harry," Draco said again, and then they were closing the gap between them, and a heartbeat later they were kissing.

"Oh Lord," Pansy said. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring him, Blaise."

"Seriously, guys," Blaise said. "War. Horcruxes. Voldemort. Stop. Snogging. Please." They didn't stop until Pansy threw a book at them.

"Merlin, Pansy," Harry gasped. "Nice to see you too."

Just then, Ron and Hermione appeared from around a corner. "Oh," Hermione said. "Umm… Hi?"

"Granger. Weasley," Pansy said, nodding. It was almost polite, except she was smirking. Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to face Ron and Hermione.

"Don't mind her. She's not usually this rude. Be grateful you showed up when you did; these two were snogging thirty seconds ago."

"Honestly, Blaise," Draco said. "Was that necessary?"

"No," Ron said. "How did you three find us?"

"Got lucky," Draco replied. "We felt the Mark burn, so we knew Harry was here somewhere, and then Blaise suggested we try the Room of Requirement. The four of us spent a lot of time here last year."

"So I heard," Ron grumbled. "We've got the Diadem. Can we get out of here now?"

"Not so fast," an oily vice chimed in from behind a pile of junk. Crabbe, Goyle, and a boy Harry recognized as Theodore Nott stepped into view.

"Whatcha doin' here, Draco?" Nott drawled.

"I could ask the same of you, Nott," Draco said. "I'll admit, you three were the last people I was expecting to see here. I was under the impression that the Dark Lord kept his dogs on a short leash… Nice to see my old friends moving up in the world."

Crabbe sneered. "So you, Zabini, and Parkinson have decided to turn traitor, eh? Looks like we're gonna get ourselves a nice reward." Goyle snickered, and the three Death Eaters pulled out their wands.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Crabbe roared, pointing his wand at Hermione; Ron yanked her out of the way just in time.

Harry's fury blanked out his mind; he shot a Stunning Spell back at Crabbe, who managed to duck, knocking Nott's wand out of his hand in the process. It was six to three; it shouldn't have been much of a fight. Nott was wandless and cowering behind a smashed-up sofa, and neither Crabbe nor Goyle was great at magic. Or anything else, really.

That is, until Crabbe decided to surprise them.

He aimed his wand at the nearest pile of stuff and muttered something under his breath; fire shot from his wand, twisting into the shape of bestial predators.

"RUN!" Ron bellowed, and no one argued; Harry tried to put the fire out with "_Aguamenti!" _but the water just evaporated, and then the nine of them were sprinting back up the aisle, Harry still clutching the diadem.

"Where are the others?" Draco cried; Harry whipped his head around, but it was just the two of them now.

"I don't know!" he shouted over the roar of the flames. The cursed fire was closing in on all sides now. They were trapped.

"Harry," Draco said. "If we don't make it out of here-"

"We will," Harry said, spotting something on top of one of the piles. He tossed Draco a broomstick, keeping the other for himself. "Come on!"

o-o-o-o-o

The fire was everywhere, and Blaise had no idea where they were. He couldn't see any of the others, only Pansy next to him. They were cornered, fire approaching down both ends of the aisle of junk.

"Pansy," Blaise said, spinning to face her. "I have to tell you something."

"Don't you fucking dare," Pansy said. "If this is something you wouldn't say if we weren't about to die, keep it to yourself."

"Seriously, Pansy-"

He was interrupted by Draco's voice, somewhere above him- "Harry! There!"

And then someone was pulling him onto a broomstick, and Pansy was next to him, seated behind Harry, and they were soaring through the fire, searching, searching-

"BY THAT TROLL!" Harry roared, turning his broom in the direction of an enormous stuffed beast. Blaise noticed he still had that damn diadem around his wrist; thank Merlin for that.

Blaise also had to admit that he understood, now, why people said the Chosen One was the best Seeker of the century. He'd never cared about Quidditch much, but even he was impressed. Harry had somehow spotted Ron Weasley's bright red hair through the smoke and ash, and was flying toward him. Hermione was there too, face streaked with ash, a nasty burn on one leg.

When Harry got close enough, Ron practically threw Hermione onto the broom; Blaise reached for his arm and then the six of them were flying.

"Harry- the diadem- throw it!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" Harry screamed, flying straight for the exit.

"It's Fiendfyre, cursed fire, it destroys Horcruxes! Toss the diadem!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Harry dropped the diadem, and as it fell into the flames, a sharp pain seared through the brand on Blaise's arm- another piece of Voldemort's soul gone.

"Help- Help me! Help!" Nott and Goyle were clinging to the top of a pile of old chairs. Crabbe was nowhere to be seen.

Harry and Draco turned their brooms in their direction. Ron was screaming- "IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!"

Hermione yanked Nott onto the end of their broom; he screamed and flinched away, yelling something about Mudbloods, and fell into the mouth of a flaming serpent. Goyle, meanwhile, was clinging to the back of Ron's robes, barely staying on the broom, and then they were sailing out the door and back into the corridor and the hell beyond.

Goyle wasted no time, sprinting toward the sounds of fighting as the door to the Room of Requirement closed behind them. Harry spun to face Draco.

"You three are in trouble," he said. "If Goyle survives, he'll tell Voldemort what happened-"

"Hardly our top concern right now, mate," Blaise said. "I have a feeling this is ending tonight, either way."

The sounds of fighting were getting closer; Fred and Percy came into view at the end of the corridor, casting spells and curses at a group of masked men.

"Go!" Harry said. "They'll hex first and ask questions later, go!"

Draco pulled Harry in for a quick kiss, good luck and this-is-not-goodbye all in one, and then the three Slytherins were gone, off down the corridor in the other direction, just as Percy bellowed, "Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sprinted forward, wands out, just as Fred shouted, "You're joking, Perce!"

Stunning Spells arced over the Weasley brother's heads and slammed into the Death Eater in front of Fred; Thickness collapsed, overcome by Percy's jinx.

"You actually _are _joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

And then the world went up in flames, and hell rained down from the sky.

When it was all over, there was a hole in the world that would never be filled.

When it was all over, a star in the sky had been extinguished.

When it was all over, Fred Weasley was dead.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco heard the explosion and turned back.

"Draco, for the love of Merlin-" Pansy said, but she and Blaise were right next to him.

"Harry!" he screamed, bursting back into the corridor, stopping short at the sight that met his eyes.

"Shit," Blaise said, tears already making their way down his cheeks. Even Pansy was crying.

Harry and the others were kneeling over Fred Weasley's body.

Percy had his wand out and was pointing it at the three of them, looking murderous, but Ron was there, talking to Percy in a low voice through his sobs. Harry, meanwhile, threw himself into Draco's arms and sobbed.

Draco was dimly aware of Hermione and Pansy's spells blasting an acromantula back through the hole in the side of the castle, and then Blaise had grabbed his arm, and they were moving, Ron and Percy dragging Fred's body.

Draco would have told them there was no point, but he got the feeling they already knew that. And he'd have done the same.

Ron hid his brother's corpse in the niche where a suit of armor usually stood, and then Percy charged off after Rookwood, and the six of them were hiding behind a tapestry.

"Listen to me- Ron, listen-"

But Ron was beyond all reason, trying and failing to run after Percy, and then Pansy slapped him in the face.

"I know," she said. "Look, I know. But you've got to focus. Listen to your girlfriend. Your brother wouldn't want you to go out there and get yourself killed; he'd want you to end this."

"Because you know what my brother would want!" Ron snapped, writhing against Hermione's grip.

"No, but you do," Pansy said. Then she turned to Blaise and Draco. "Boys, we've got to go. Our parents will be looking for us, and if we're caught, heads will roll."

Draco nodded, grabbing Harry into a brief embrace. "I'll find you," he said. "Good luck."

"You too," Harry choked out. "All three of you- stay safe." He turned to Draco. "I love you," he said.

Draco reached up with one hand to cup the side of his boyfriend's face, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you. Now go save the world."

Then Pansy and Blaise yanked him back out into the hell of the battle.

o-o-o-o-o

The Great Hall was filled with the bodies of the dead, and the sobs and reassurances could be heard even out on the Great Lawn, where Pansy was not supposed to be.

If she and her two best friends were caught, it was game over. Any Death Eater who realized they were working with Harry Potter would _Avada Kedavra _first, ask questions later. It was why they couldn't risk it, couldn't openly fight on the right side. Because their families had roped them into this.

There had been a time when that had been enough to keep them loyal. Then Draco went and fell in love, and as time passed, he became increasingly willing to take risks for that boy. _Unnecessary _risks.

Pansy liked Harry just fine, of course. She even liked Ron and Hermione (when had they gotten on a first-name basis?).

But her number one priority, then and now, was keeping Blaise and Draco alive.

Especially Blaise.

Blaise, who was walking towards her now, clothes and face still streaked with soot, hair a mess, the lines of his face drawn taut and worried.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked as Blaise sat down next to her, directly under the Great Hall's window. The only way you would be able to see them is if you stood with your nose pressed to the glass and looked straight down.

"With his parents. They pulled through," Blaise said.

"Why aren't you with yours?"

"They weren't so lucky. I figured no one was likely to notice two missing teenagers."

"Fuck. I'm so sorry, Blaise," Pansy said, turning to face him.

"Yeah, well… I can't say I'll miss them, but they were family. Such as it was," Blaise said. "I don't know where I'll go now."

"Shit, Blaise. You've always got a place with my family. Or Draco's. You know that," Pansy insisted. "We're not going to let you starve on the streets."

A faint smile flickered across his face, and Blaise reached over to take Pansy's hand. Pansy's heart stopped, then started again, double-time.

"Your mum and sister made it," Blaise said. "Your father's missing."

Pansy shrugged. "Worse things have happened." She didn't want to examine the complex tangle of emotion that surrounded her father, but if anyone understood what it was like to hate a parent and still wish they were here, it was Blaise.

"Look," Blaise said, clearing his throat. "I know the timing's crap, but since we seem likely to survive the next five minutes or so…"

"And will probably be dead by morning regardless… what?" Pansy asked.

"Well, what I wanted to tell you in the Room of Requirement… Does this qualify as not being about to die?"

"I suppose."

"Great." Was Blaise… _blushing?_ "Pansy, I…"

Pansy couldn't take much more of this.

"I'm in love with you," she blurted. Blaise's eyebrows shot up. "Sorry," she said, and if Pansy had ever blushed a day in her life before, she'd be red as a tomato. "I just thought you should know, in case, you know, we die."

For a moment, Blaise just stared at her. Then he threw his head back and groaned in disbelief.

"Merlin, Pansy. You beat me to it."

Pansy grinned. "Really?"

"Why am I not surprised," Blaise muttered, scooting closer to Pansy. "I love you, Pansy."

It was impossible to tell who kissed who first, but the next thing either of them knew, they were snogging. And Pansy had waited for this for so long, waited for the wars and death and destruction to end, to be with Blaise and not have to worry about him dying at any moment…

…But she never should have waited, should she? Didn't the darkness around them make it even more important to turn on the light?

o-o-o-o-o

Draco got away from his parents as quickly as he could.

He knew Harry, better than anyone except perhaps Ron and Hermione. But you didn't have to be an expert on Harry Potter to know what he was likely to do next.

If Harry thought there was even the slightest chance that he could save lives by turning himself over to Voldemort, he would do it. Without hesitation.

Draco was running over the grounds now, sprinting for the castle. He had no idea where Pansy and Blaise were, and he didn't have time to spare looking for them- but he also had to make sure- if Harry hadn't gone down to the Forest- if Ron and Hermione had stopped him-

Draco ran into the Entrance Hall, and nearly collided with Neville Longbottom.

"Malfoy?" Neville asked, bewildered. "What the- Why are you here?"

"No time," Draco gasped, panic threatening to overflow. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Why do you care?" Neville was watching him with narrowed eyes now. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"I have to find him- it's important- please, Neville-"

Neville frowned, twisting his wand around his fingers. "I don't know where he is," he said, finally. "I saw him out on the Lawn, he said he'd be out of sight for a while. He was headed away from the castle…"

Draco didn't hear anything after "out of sight." Harry had gone to the Forbidden Forest. He was going to surrender himself to Voldemort, he was going to _die-_

Draco couldn't lose Harry. Not now. Not ever.

He turned and threw himself back out the front doors, ignoring Neville shouting after him-

Only to be stopped by two figures coming toward the castle.

Pansy and Blaise. Both blushing, with messy hair and swollen lips, but Draco barely noticed. His thoughts had devolved into a panicked scream; _HarryHarryHarry._

"Draco, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Pansy demanded, helping Blaise to haul him off into the night, away from the forest. Neither of them had used magic yet, but Draco knew they would, if they had to.

He didn't care.

"Let me go!" he screamed, trying and failing to pull himself free of their grasp. "I have to- I have to-"

"Draco, Draco, calm down," Blaise was saying, but Draco could barely hear him- his mind was running in circles and all he could think was that Harry was going to die.

"Harry went to him!" Draco screamed into the night. "He's going to give himself up, and I have to- I have to-"

"Have to what?" Pansy asked, but there were tears on her face. "Have to die with him? I don't think that's what Harry would want."

"How would you know?" Draco spat, still fighting tooth and nail to get away.

"Merlin, Draco- he's our friend too. We know him well enough to know that there's no way in hell he'd want you to die with him!"

Draco kept fighting them, because what else could he do? He fought, crying out Harry's name, all through the hours of the night, until his voice was gone and he sank down into the grass, Pansy and Blaise on either side of him, weeping.

At some point, his friends helped him back into the castle, and they ended up huddled together, the three of them, waiting for the blow to fall.

And then, just before the dawn would have lit up the castle and spread across the grounds, it came.

Voldemort's voice, echoing through the corridors and reverberating in Draco's skull-

_Harry Potter is dead._

o-o-o-o-o

"NO!"

The defenders of Hogwarts had come streaming out of the castle's oak front doors, gathering in the courtyard to bear witness to the spectacle. To see the horror for themselves-

Harry Potter, seemingly dead in Hagrid's arms.

It killed Harry to hear that sound, because never in his life had he dreamed that Professor McGonagall was capable of making a sound like that, but what followed was even worse.

"No!"

_"No!"_

Ron and Hermione's cries tore straight through him, and it was all Harry could do not to open his eyes, to jump to the ground and show them that he was alive, that it wasn't over yet-

"Harry! HARRY!"

Draco was screaming, and Harry couldn't stand to hear the pain in his voice, to know that he was the one causing it-

"SILENCE!"

Voldemort raised his wand, and there was a _bang _and a flash of bright light, quieting the screams of Harry's friends.

"Harry Potter is dead! Do you see now, deluded ones? He was never anything more than a mere boy, one who relied on the sacrifices of others-"

"He beat you!" Ron shouted through the silencing charm, and the rest of the crowd was screaming again, and then someone was running at Voldemort, two someones, and in an instant-

There was another loud _bang, _and Voldemort was throwing aside two wands. Disarmed, the two figures hit the ground, struggling to their feet…

"And who do we have here?" Voldemort whispered, circling the two boys. "Draco, Draco, Draco… I must admit, I am disappointed. And your father assured me that you would never betray us, never choose to befriend Harry Potter… And who is this?"

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The one who was giving the Carrows such trouble!" Bellatrix Lestrange was practically cackling.

"Ah, yes," Voldemort said. "Well, it looks like we have two examples tonight. What happens when you betray me… You are soon to find out, Draco. I assume Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson are here somewhere as well? Never fear, they shall be found… You needn't suffer alone… And as for you, Mr. Longbottom… You are a pureblood, after all… If you wish to join us, you need only say the word, my dear boy."

"Fuck that," Neville said. "I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" he roared, and the crowd behind him screamed in answer.

"Very well," Voldemort said. "Then both of you will pay!"

And then the shit hit the fan.

With a wave of Voldemort's wand, Neville was placed under the full body bind; the Sorting Hat flew down from the school and landed on his head, lighting aflame immediately; and Voldemort aimed his wand at Draco and screamed, _"Crucio!"_

At the same moment, hundreds of people came pouring over the distant walls with a roar, just as Gwarp appeared, yelling for Hagrid, and Harry threw himself out of Hagrid's arms, Draco's screams still ringing in the air, as Neville moved.

In one swift motion, he whipped the Sorting Hat off of his head, and a sword appeared in his grip, the hilt studded with rubies, and swung it in one long, graceful arc.

Nagini's head flew through the air as the snake's lifeless body toppled to the ground.

Voldemort's scream could not be heard over the crowd, but he was aiming his wand at Neville, and Harry barely got a Shield Charm cast between them in time. He was running for Draco when Voldemort saw him.

Rage flared over the snakelike features, and he swung his wand back to Draco, starting to cry the words of the spell.

_"Avada-"_

"NO!" Harry screamed, running straight at Voldemort, knocking him over before he could finish.

Draco gave a sob of relief when he saw Harry, standing face to face with Voldemort, both having climbed back to their feet.

"How dare you," Harry said, softly at first. Then he screamed it- "HOW DARE YOU!"

Voldemort was pointing his wand at Harry, and people all over the courtyard were starting to take notice of what was going on. Harry could see Lucius and Narcissa pushing their way through the crowd to reach Draco, and Ron and Hermione fighting their way toward him, and even Pansy and Blaise, taking out Death Eater after Death Eater as they joined forces with Harry's other friends, but none of that mattered right now.

"You killed my parents," Harry said, rage coating every word. "You have almost killed me and my friends more times than I can count, you have forced me to live in a world in which some of the people I love most are dead at the hands of you or your followers, you have terrorized wizards everywhere, and you have torn apart families forever. You've done all of that, and no one has been able to stop you yet. But do you know something?" Harry leaned in even closer, wand out and pointed directly at Voldemort. "I don't actually fucking care right now. Do what you want to me, because at this point, I can't bring myself to give a damn. But you crossed a line tonight, Tom." Harry took a step back, aiming his wand at Voldemort's heart. _ "Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. Him"_

Chaos had already broken out all over the crowd; now the tide of battle swept Harry and Voldemort apart. People were streaming back into the Great Hall, fighting as they went, and Harry pushed his way to Draco's side. The other boy was just getting to his feet.

"Draco," Harry gasped. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," he said. "How could you do that to me, Harry? I thought- I thought I'd lost you." Harry was shocked to see the tears running down Draco's face.

"You'll never loose me," Harry replied. "I'm too stubborn."

Draco wasn't laughing, but he looked up then, and pulled Harry in for a quick kiss. "Don't ever do that again," he mumbled against Harry's lips. "Or I'll kill you myself."

"I promise," Harry said. Then he kissed his boyfriend one last time and sprinted into the castle after Voldemort.

o-o-o-o-o

The Great Hall was… There were no words to describe the state of the Great Hall, Hermione thought.

_Harry's alive._

She'd seen him, watched him topple out of Hagrid's arms and save Draco Malfoy's life. Hermione had known, of course, that Harry loved Draco; until that moment, she supposed she hadn't realized just how much.

All over the Hall, people were dueling. Hermione and Ron made their way through the crowd, dispatching Death Eaters whenever they could, searching for Harry.

Blaise and Pansy were a few meters away, wands out, cursing every Death Eater that came close. Molly Weasley was face-to-face with Bellatrix Lestrange. House-Elves were swarming the room, stabbing the Death Eaters with whatever they'd brought from the kitchen.

"Hermione," Ron yelled over the chaos, sending a Stunning Spell at the nearest cloaked figure. "Can I tell you something?"

"Spit it out, then, Ronald, before one of us dies!" Hermione said, ducking a jet of green light.

"I love you," Ron said. "Just in case you didn't know."

"Love you too!"

And then Bellatrix's body hit the ground, and there was Harry, face to face with Voldemort.

This was it.

o-o-o-o-o

It was over.

It was all over.

In the Great Hall, groups of people were huddled together, some celebrating, some weeping, others just rocking silently back and forth. Harry wasn't in the mood for congratulations and praise. The victory had come at a heavy cost.

Harry had spent the past hour or so looking for all of his friends, making sure they were all right. Hermione and the Weasley family were sitting together in the Hall, some of them crying. George had the most horrible blank expression on his face, and Harry knew that this was a hole that would never fill. He did notice, however, that Ron and Hermione were holding hands.

Neville and Luna were helping Madam Pomfrey see to the wounded, which included Dean Thomas- a well-aimed curse had left him with a nasty gash across his left arm. He was going to make a full recovery, and Seamus hadn't left his side.

Professor McGonagall was bustling about, seemingly unable to hold still, helping parents to find lost children and consoling the families of the dead. With a pang, Harry remembered Colin Creevy- someone would have to write to his father.

Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinet were sitting on one of the wooden tables, together with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Katie's friend Leanne was among the fallen.

Pansy and Blaise were nowhere to be seen- it was only after Harry had left the Hall that he spotted them, snogging in the niche where a suit of armor had once stood in the Entrance Hall. He left them to it.

Outside on the steps, Harry found the person he'd been looking for.

Draco was in the middle of a heated argument with both of his parents.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare-"

"Oh, shut up, Father. I'm not going anywhere."

"Draco, in a matter of hours, the Ministry will be swarming this place. Anyone with the Dark Mark will be arrested, or worse. You know that."

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to run from this. And I suggest you do the same. You'll only make it worse for yourself otherwise."

At that moment, Draco spotted Harry, lurking awkwardly at the top of the stairs. "Harry," he breathed, turning from his parents and sprinting to close the gap between them. Draco threw his arms around the other boy, buried his face in Harry's neck, and began to sob.

"Hey. Here, it'll be all right," Harry said. "It's over now."

"No, it's not," Draco said. Behind him, Lucius and Narcissa had near-identical expressions of shock on their faces.

"Maybe not. But hopefully this is where things start to look up."

Draco nodded, stepping back far enough to look Harry in the eyes. Then he sighed, taking Harry's hand as he spun to face his parents, muttering "No time like the present, I suppose." Then he took a deep breath. "Mother, Father, this is Harry Potter. My boyfriend."

o-o-o-o-o

The next few weeks passed in a blur.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a quick conversation with Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster's office, and the Elder Wand was returned to its rightful place. Following that, Harry returned Draco's wand to him as well.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed temporary Minister of Magic, and Death Eater trials began almost immediately. On the day of the trials for underage Death Eaters, Harry was the first person in the courtroom, and he refused to leave until a pardon had been granted to Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. All three were sentenced to community service and weekly check-ins with an Auror until further notice, but all things considered, it could have gone much worse.

Lucius Malfoy, meanwhile, received a twenty-five year sentence. If he was lucky, he'd be a free man before he died. Harry found himself hoping so. Narcissa was under house arrest indefinitely, though that worked out, since she now had three teenage Slytherins to look after.

Hermione successfully located her parents, even though they chose to stay in Australia. Harry reached out to his cousin Dudley, and the two were now writing once or twice a month. Funerals were held for all those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, and Harry went to every single one of them.

And almost every afternoon, Harry was to be found at Malfoy Manner, sometimes alone, sometimes with friends. Narcissa would make tea, and everyone would chat, and then Harry and Draco would slip away to some quiet corner and talk. Usually they ended up snogging until someone tracked them down.

All in all, they were rebuilding.

They had hope, and love, and Harry figured that was the best anyone could ask for.

o-o-o-o-o

**Nineteen Years Later**

Autumn had settled over the city of London, and the first of September found a family of six making their way into King's Cross Station. Trailing behind her brothers, a small girl clung to her father's sleeve, weeping.

"It's ok, Lily," Draco reassured his daughter. "Soon you'll be going too."

"Two whole years," Lily whined. "It's not fair!"

A little farther ahead, three boys were pushing trolleys laden with trunks and owls, ignoring the stares of the Muggle passerby. "Who cares?" one of them said. "Father was a Slytherin."

"James, give it a break," Harry told his oldest son, who rolled his eyes and took off, shoving through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

The twins, Albus and Scorpius, followed, laughing about something in one of their books. Harry, Draco, and Lily were right behind them.

Not much had changed on this platform in the twenty-six years since Harry himself had boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. The croak of toads and the rustle of disgruntled owls still filled the air, mixed with the frantic goodbyes and desperate reminders.

"I don't see them!" Scorpius cried, dancing on the spot. Harry frowned, tuning to survey the crowd…

There was Percy and his wife, Audrey, and little Molly… There were Bill, Fleur, and Victoire, who was hand in hand with Teddy Lupin… There was Dean, and Seamus, and their daughter… Neville and Luna, who taught Herbology and Divination, respectively, would obviously not be here… George and Angelina, Oliver and Alicia, Katie and her husband, and all of their children… Even Ginny and Viktor were there, helping their son and daughter to board the train.

And there they were.

Harry grinned. "Right over there, Scorpius."

Two other families were emerging from the mist, chatting amicably. They all waved and hurried over when they saw Harry and Draco.

"Hi," Albus said, waving to Rose, who was pushing her own trolley and was already in her Hogwarts robes. Her little brother, Hugo, was perched on the end of her school trunk. Their parents were standing behind them.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I didn't. Had to leave a few Galleons for that poor Muggle lady."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. It wasn't so bad."

"Yes, it was," Pansy said. "You can't cover up for everything he does, Granger-Weasley. Merlin."

_"Harper Zabini, if you don't put that wand away right now-_ hey, guys." Blaise was looking significantly more frazzled than usual. "How's it going- _Nico, leave your sister alone-_ For crying out loud-"

Harry had to keep himself from laughing. Nico and Harper defiantly took after their mother, personality-wise.

"You all had better hurry, you'll miss the train," Hermione said.

Harry looked up then and made eye contact with Ginny across the platform. They exchanged a polite nod, looking away. They would catch up later, when everyone gathered at the Burrow for dinner.

"Did you know that Teddy's snogging Victoire?" James asked.

"What?" Albus cried. "Really?"

"Are they going to get married?" Lily said. "Then Teddy would really be part of the family!"

"He could always move in with us, right, Dads?" Scorpius asked. "James can share our room."

"No," Draco said. "Three boys sharing one bedroom? The house will be demolished by the end of the week." Harry had to agree.

"Go on, then," Pansy said, ushering her kids forward. "Tell the Professors Longbottom we said hi."

"Ugh, Mum," Harper complained. "You can't just tell your teacher, 'Hey, Mum and Dad say hi!' It's embarrassing.

"Fine, I'll do it," Nico said. "See you in Slytherin, little sis." And then he and James hugged their parents briefly and disappeared onto the train.

"Have fun," Harry said, giving Albus and Scorpius a hug as well. "You guys will do great."

"Make sure you're sorted into Gryffindor, Rosie," Ron was saying, "And don't let anyone named Malfoy-Potter beat you in exams."

"Merlin, Ron," Hermione said. "She'll be fine."

"And we're going to beat her in every exam," Albus declared proudly, slinging his arm over his twin's shoulders.

"Fat chance," Rose said. "See you." She grabbed her luggage and followed Harper into the mist. Lily and Hugo were hanging back, debating which Hogwarts house they would be in when they got to go.

Only the twins were left now.

"James said that Josie Krum says that you're always in the same Hogwarts house as your parents," Scorpius said, frowning. "Which house will we be in?"

"Who knows?" Harry said. "But it doesn't matter. You guys are going to be brilliant, no matter where you end up."

Scorpius nodded, and he and Albus threw their arms around Harry and Draco. "See you at Christmas," Albus said, grabbing his trolley. "Come on, Scorpius- race you to the train!"

Soon the last carriage door was slammed shut, the last student aboard the Hogwarts Express. All over the platform, people were starting to point and whisper.

"You would think," Blaise observed, "After all these years- maybe they'd have something better to do."

"Some people never change," Pansy sighed, leaning against her husband.

The six of them stood there, waving after the train until it was long out of sight. Draco turned to face Harry, who was still waving, though the train was long gone.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked, but Harry could see the same concern on his face.

"You wish," Harry said, for old time's sake. One hand dropped to the lightning scar on his forehead, while the other reached for the silver serpent pendant hanging from its chain around his neck. "They'll be fine."

"Yeah," Draco said, leaning over to kiss Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._

**The End**


End file.
